Twilight Academy
by Xerneas
Summary: Spyro has escaped from Malefor Hold and his Life is hard because the Dragons Knows that he was corrupted by Malefor,but his Life will change in the Twilight Academy,Read and Review,Co-Written with My Partner SDJet,No Flames Please.
1. Shackles and Chains Pt 1

Chapter 1:Shackles and Chains(Part 1)

Moon has Cast a Pool of Life in the Mountain of Malefor,Dark Clouds Swirled around at its peaks and distant Howls of the Apes reverberated from every Crevice and Fissure of the Mountain,Inside of the Mighty Mountain,Spyro was prodded along a Dark Passageway lit only by glowing blue and green fungus,Shackles and Chains encompassed his body as two apes jostled him forward,One was Bulky and Grim-faced,the Other was Slim as a Reed and Calm

The Bulky Ape Growled:** Move it,whelp!Malefor wishes to see you**

The Slim Ape Nodded:** And we don´t like to keep Our Master Waiting**

Spyro snarled,**I will escape from this Prison**,trying to free himself from his shackles and chains,revealing his Dark Purple Scales shining as the Night Sky,**You can´t keep me here forever you dirty flea bags.**

The Large Ape Grunted at the Insult and Punched Spyro across the Face,Blood squirted from the Bruised Face as he doubled over and felt another blow in his stomach

**Careful Blitz,if you hurt him,**the Slim Ape Warned,**Malefor will have our skins for sure**

**Don´t Worry,Thadmus,**Blitz have Said grinning and hauled Spyro to his feet,as long as he´s chained and not loose,we´re in no danger

**If you Say so,**Thadmus Sighed,hurry,let´s bring the Prisoner to him

Accordingly,Spyro was pushed along,he wished he could do something to distract them,but nothing came in his Mind,but the Purple Dragon believe that the escape from the imprisonment was possible,Only it would take some time to devise a Clever way to leave if it weren´t for the Patrolling Guards,the trio traveled for hours,past descending Stalactites that hung like sharp canines,Spyro also felt the Dampness of the Cavern Puddles against his worn paws,Howls of the Wind resonated in his ears as Blitz and Thadmus rushed him deeper into the Mountain towards Malefor´s Chamber and as they progressed closer and closer,Spyro could smell the Faint Tang of the Brimstone and hear the deep ragged breathing of his Greatest Foe,an enemy he had defeated once but mysteriously returned from the grave

Ignitus told him that once a Dragon dies,it was never truly dead and felt fear creep back inside of him,How could have the Evil Purple Dragon could Live even after the war has ended,Spyro could not say nothing as they finally reached Malefor´s Chamber,Darkness filled the interior except with the glow of a clump of blue-green moss but Spyro didn´t need to see to know who were laying in the Center of the Chamber,lying in the pool of the Moss Light was none other than Malefor,ragged and silent as the Grim Reaper,his cold and sadistic Red Eyes held Spyro´s as Blitz and Thadmus Shoved Spyro onto his Knees before Malefor,the Large Purple Dragon grinned wickedly as Spyro stared defiantly back in his eyes and spoke in his usual demonic voice.

**Malefor: Welcome Spyro,it has been ages since we have fought**

**Malefor: I have never forgotten the day when you beat me and restored the world,and now that I have you in my lair,you´ll help me conquer the world as my Servant**

**Spyro: Never ever I won´t serve as your slave**

**Malefor: Never,I am afraid you have no choice,you´re at my mercy,young hero**

With the Talking finished,Thadmus and Blitz forcefully commanded Spyro into his Cell and tossed him in it locking the Cell.

**To be Continued**


	2. Shackles and Chains Pt 2

Chapter 2: Shackles and Chains(Part 2)

The Next Gloomy Morning,Spyro was roughly seized from the Cold Stone Floor by Blitz and Thadmus,he was being taken to the Malefor´s Chamber Once More,Neither Ape spoke of why the Evil Purple Dragon wanted to see Spyro again but they hinted at what reason this could be,however Spyro had a pretty good feeling it wasn´t something with a party.

**The Big Guy´s got plans for you,**Blitz said grinning,**For His Plans,he needs you**,Thadmus elbowed him in the side and shot him with a Dark look,**Don´t tell him the whole thing,you blundering imbecile**

Spyro remained quiet the whole excursion to Malefor´s Chamber,feeling the ached under his paws and the filthy scents around,if he was ever going to escape,he would have to adapt to the Dreary surroundings,one way of other,he hoped that the Elders and Cynder were okay and not captured as well,this thought of him made him shudder with relief.

**I will escape from this filthy place,**Spyro muttered to himself,but the two apes heard him and elbowed him hard in the gut and the Purple Dragon nearly collapsed,Anger flowed fierce in his veins as they lead him up a winding corridor where webs and Spiders were abudant also dead insects were caught in their webs.

One Spider,black and Hairy like a werewolf crunched noisily on a fat beetle,it´s piercing red eyes lingered on his face while chewing,Spyro wrinkled his nose in disgust and was jostled forward through a Stone Door by Blitz.

**Go On!Get in there,Whelp!,**Blitz Growled,relishing the wince of pain that Spyro made,Spyro trudged forward into the Familiar Stone Chamber where Malefor waited,he stared at the lumbering sinister Dragon with a look that could kill and growled but series of blows to his head delivered by Blitz silenced him,Malefor smiled toothly and padded forward,once they were in two feet away from each other,tension thick like pound cake,Malefor opened his Mouth

Immediatly,two wispy black tendrils shot forth and seized Spyro,Spyro fought against the control of the Dark Aura,he wouldn´t let Malefor corrupt him,not again,he would escape this torture and form of Slavery,one way or another,an with that,Spyro began to step back,fought and twisted against the tendrils,Blitz and Thadmus tried to interfere and make him comform but one of Spyro´s Violent Motions sent them crashing into the Stone Walls,for minutes,Malefor and Spyro fought for control,neither giving in or giving up,the tendrils grew cold with time and Spyro shivered as he continued to resist the force,because is he is bended to Malefor´s Will,all control would be lost,Blitz and Thadmus slowly recovered from their brief flights and watched the two until finally Malefor relinquished his attack and the black wisps evaporated,Spyro panted heavily with exhaustion,watching and waiting for what Malefor was about to do next.

**So...It seems that my twin mind possession have failed,**Malefor said turning his back to Spyro,**Ah...well...no matter,You will learn to like working for me,Spyro.**

**You won´t keep me here forever,Malefor,**Spyro said Angrily,**I will get out and when I do...you´ll regret tormeting me.**

Malefor Laughed,**Escape?Ha!Blitz,Thadmus,take Spyro to the Mines with the Others Prisoners,A little labor will break his Spirit**

Spyro were pushed by Blitz and Thadmus to the Dark Mines.


	3. The Path to the Twilight

Chapter 3: The Path to the Twilight

Thadmus and Blitz remained silent on the Trek to the Dark Mines,Spyro pressed them for information about where they were leading them into,but the apes refused to answer and they merely grinned maliciously and rushed him deeper through the Mountain,What could they Possibly be estactic about,Spyro wondered about this as he descended down into a staircase into darkness,torches made of dull brass provided the sufficient amount of Light for him to see where he was going.

Step after Grueling Step,Spyro became apprehensive and very wary because the Darkness returned and peculiar sounds pounded into his ear drums,First he heard the clang and the rattle of moving Chains as well as clicking sounds,then the crack of the whip,loud and harsh pierced the air,Cries of Pain echoed through the Darkness as a result.

Thadmus Murmured: **Music to my ears**

Blitz pushed Spyro towards the last step towards a barred stone door,saying to Spyro: **Well,here´s your new home,a place to interact and make new friends,how ´s that sound**

Thadmus pinched one of Spyro´s cheeks and Spyro reacted snorting a jet of black flames into Thadmus face,Thadmus recoiled with a cry of pain like a child bitten by a pitbull,he turned towards the door and opened it wide,Thadmus whirled around and looked at Spyro with triumpant sorrow eyes that were known for deception and pure hatred.

Thadmus spoke: **I do believe this if goodbye,It´s been simply pleasent but the Dark Mines await you,Spyro.**

Thadmus turned to Blitz who Understood quickly and Grabbed Spyro by his tail,Blitz Lifted him off the ground and tossed Spyro inside like a Discarded ball,Spyro were sent tumbling,head over tail until he crashed into something Bulky and Hairy,he heard the door Slam shut as he Staggered to his feet.

I Have to escape this place,but how,i am trapped in these Mines with no exit in sight and with these Blasted Dark Powers in my grasp,but Spyro had more important Matters to worry about,the Hairy Ape that he bumped into,turned around with a whip in one paw,he struck him without warning,Spyro moved but wasn´t quick enough,Pain flashed through his entire being hot and swift like a Snake Bite,he felt the wam trickle of blood course down his left shoulder and locked his eyes on the ape.

The Ape Growled looking to the luminescent Crystal Deposits: **Get to Work** **Now**

Spyro Growled: **Make Me**

The Ape Roared cracking his whip: **Why you insolent Dark Purple Whelp**

Accordingly,the Ape struck again but with more agression and Malice,Spyro endured the Pain with gritted teeth,feeling the thorns and spikes cut into his scales and decided to obey,he would submit to the Ape´s Power...for now but when his chance at freedom would come,he´d rebel and escape,he trugded over to one of the Crystal Deposits,examining the cavern and its ragged occupants,all around crystal shards sprouted from the ceiling and floor like shark teeth,each glistened in rich rubies,sapphires,emeralds,amethysts and merged together in symmetrical chumps.

Moles,Mices and Dragons,chained together by shackles,toiled at a steady pace,some used their claws while others were forced to work with picks and hammers,Once they finished harvesting each shiny fragment,they pushed rusty carts along,moving large mounds,Spyro also noticed how the Apes whipped slackers mercilessly even the youngest weren´t spared from punishment,as he was chained next to a Ivory Dragoness and a striped orange Dragoness,Spyro began to work,using his claws to make deep impressions in the Crystals.

The Striped Orange Dragoness said: **New Meat,huh?Great,more weight to hold the rest of us down**

The Ivory Dragoness said: **Ignore Her,that´s her way of greeting all the newcomers here in the Dark Crystal Mines,She Tried to escape from this bloody place but hasn´t succeeded.**My Name´s Estelle

Moles, mice, and  
dragons, chained together by shackles, toiled at a steady pace. Some used  
their claws while others were forced to work with picks and hammers. Once  
finished harvesting each shiny fragment, they pushed rusty carts along, moving  
large mounds.  
Spyro also noticed how apes whipped slackers mercilessly, even the youngest  
weren't spared from punishment.  
As he was chained next to any ivory dragoness and a striped orange dragoness,  
Spyro began to work, using his foreclaws to make deep impressions in the  
crystals.  
"New meat, huh? Great, more weight to hold the rest of us down," said the  
striped female.  
"Ignore her," said the ivory female. "That's her way of greeting all  
the newcomers here in the Dark Crystal Mines. She's tried to escape this  
bloody place but hasn't succeeded. My name's Estelle. And you are?

I am Spyro

Estelle said smilling focused on her task: **Pleasure to meet you**

**Why are we mining crystals?**

The Striped Dragoness muttered: **Because we´re expendable slaves,we work and work until Dusk as our muscles ache,skin bleed and energy diminish.**

The Head Ape Here Likes Crystal and uses them to help commit horrible deeds and such,but one of these Days,I´ll catch him without a Crystal and give him what for,Name´s Suma,Friendly advice,you might want to work Faster or the Apes will slap you repeatdly.

One Week Later,Spyro layed down in his cell hopeless in that he will never escape from these Dark Mines,Spyro let his Sleep win over him and he begin to Sleep,he appeared in a Dark Foggy Place where a Shadow of a Black Dragoness with Mesmerizing violet eyes,two sets of black wings bearing all the Stars and constellations,she was carrying a Scepter with Many Orbs around the Orb,Spyro was caught in the sheer Strength of her.

Spyro stepped back with fear in his eyes,he Spoke terrified: **Who Are You**

Shadowy Dragoness: **I am Galaxia,Creator of the Galaxy Element and currently I am the Goddess of the Galaxy,don´t fear your Dark Powers of Shadow,Poison,Fear and Wind,they will Prove Useful in the Future**

Spyro: **How do you Know Who I am,explain yourself**

Galaxia: **Young One,Don´t Fear Me,I am Not your Enemy,you have to gather your courage and trust your Dark Powers,Young One the Path to the Twilight is a Dark and Hard Path,you must travel to the Twilight Beach,once you awaken you will find a stone that will guide you to the Twilight**

Spyro Awoke and looked hard into a small hole into the Wall against the door of his cell,he begin to concentrate and launched an torrent of Acid into the wall,he looked as the Wall Dissolved quickly into a small hole,large enough to only he pass through,Spyro Haved Problems getting to the Outside of the Dark Crystal Mines,but he passed through the Hole and quickly ran away hard as the Guards have Noticed that Spyro was Gone and Dispared the Alarm

Spyro quickly moved from place to place and only was safe when he entered the area of the Lake of Lament,he walked close to the edge of the Lake and saw a Dark Version of Himself bowing himfelf to Malefor,Spyro tripped and fell into the Lake,Spyro begin to struggle to swin as he saw the Worst Nightmares coming to his Eyes,Galaxia appeared again behind Spyro as he turned around in fear.

Galaxia: **Don´t be overcomed by your fears young one,a True Warrior stand up to his fear and conquer it.**

Spyro: **Right Galaxia,i will trust you.**

Galaxia: **These are Noble words coming from you young one,you still have ways to go if you want to defeat Malefor,I am expecting you at the Twilight Academy,i already have one Student Formulary to you** **and only to you.**

Spyro emerged from the Lake of Lament and walked towards the Path to the Twilight but collapsed due to exaustion


	4. Welcome to the Twilight Academy

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Twilight Academy

A Large and Muscular Black Dragon Passed through the Arched Doorways that Led to his destination,the Black Dragon slowly advanced into the Dark Chamber and stopped when he reached the Center,he looked up to find a Female Dragon as large as he bearing Dark purple scales,the female was resting on a large cushion on the only raised area of the room,her mermerizing Violet Eyes looked upon him and her large black wings were spread revealing what looked like stars of the Night Sky in them.

Exedra,the Purple Dragoness said in a deep but soft sounding voice

The Black Dragon bowed his head and said,Headmistress

I amexpecting that you are willing to search for a powerful new student am I correct**,**the Headmistress Asked

Of course Headmistress,Exedra Stated Plainly

Good,she replied,His name is Spyro,he is a Dark Dragon who bears a deep hatred of Malefor.

He was once a Slave to Malefor**,**Exedra responded,We will never allow ones who serve the Darkness to enter this Legendary Academy.

He is vital to the Academy and his hatred for Malefor outweighs the Darkness that he unwillingly served in that short timeframe**,**theHeadmistress replied,Find him and bring him back here.  
I will do as you wish,Exedra said bowing his head again,Where may I find him.

He is near the Beach of Twilight just outside of the Kingdom,the Headmistress informed him,Exedra don´t let the Dragons of Twilight harass him on his way here due to his past wrongs,the last thind we need is Powerful Dragon governed by hate and anger fleeing this Kingdom with bad memories of us.

Exedra pledged to have him back before her by the next day and left the Chamber to fulfill his mission,once outside of the Central Academy Building,he took flight and headed toward to the Twilight Beach.

I will do as you wish,Exedra said bowing his head again,Where may I find  
him?

Exedra searched for Spyro along the length of the coast but had no sucess,he was nearing the end of the coastline when he noticed from high above a Dark line near a Large Boulder,he directed his flight to take him lower to get a closer look at what might be the New Student,he passed over the boulder and found a young Dark Dragon laying behind the boulder.

When he passed over the boulder alerted Spyro to his presence and Spyro quickly got up and searched the skies before fleeing to the cover of the boulder,taking to the air,Exedra quickly circled around and increased his speed and began to overtake Spyro,Exedra dove at Spyro catching the Dark Dragon in his claws as he continued to head towards the ground,Spyro was frozen with terror and couldn´t believe that he was going to die after working so hard to escape from Malefor,Exedra landed and release Spyro who immediately put a good amount of distance between them and got into a fighting stance.

I mean you no harm Spyro,Exedra spoke as he lay down on the sand of the beach,I simply have come to ask a question that is if you will hear me out.

Spyro´s relieve was quite visible as his muscles relaxed and his facial expression changed into one of curiosity

I Take this as a yes,Exedra asked

Spyro nodded slowly at first but was a bit shaken up from the surprise

I am Exedra,the Dragon God of Darkness,I have been sent to find you for an important decision that will affect the course of your life

Ok,Spyro responded,what decision is that

If you would come back to the Twilight Academy with me and enroll as a student there,Exedra Stated

Yes but I never have heard of that place,Spyro replied

That is ok for you will know of it soon enough,Exedra chuckled,Come,let us go

Spyro followed Exedra who led the way back to the Twilight Academy,they entered the Academy Grounds where Spyro instatly found himself to be hated by the dragons that dwelt there,Exedra´s sharp glares and growls kept most of from making further comments,there were those that would not heed the warnings and continued insulting Spyro,they were quickly silenced by threats from Exedra which were always the same:

Continue to speak in that manner,you will be expelled from the Academy,your family will be dishonored and none of your family will be able to train here again.

Exedra sighed heavily,They know nothing of the evils that you have endured and so will never understand why you served Malefor which is not your fault at all,It is partially our fault that they act in such a way,you see we never have accepted outsiders very warmly nor trust them easily,you through will hopefully change this trend,

Spyro could nod and said,Thank you

Exedra have Lead Spyro through the same arched doorways that he walked early in the Morning,Exedra stopped in front of a large golden door,he knocked in the door and the Headmistress opened the door,Exedra and Spyro walked inside of the Headmistress chamber,Spyro were impressed when the Headmistress looked at him

Well Spyro,you sure have liked the Twilight Academy,the Headmistress spoke

Yes,when do I will have a room for me,Spyro replied

Exedra will lead you to your room won´t you Exedra,the Headmistress ordered

Right Headmistress,Exedra replied

After this Exedra Lead Spyro to his room where there layed everything that he will need,Spyro jumped in the bed and quickly have go to sleep.


	5. Meeting Cynder

Chapter 5: Meeting Cynder

Spyro awoke in his room which was made up of a standard bed,a desk for doing homework and some comfortable chairs for when he had visitors,Spyro yawned and stretched out and headed for the door,he walked down the Twilight Academy halls,however when he saw the Angry Looks in the Faces of Most of the Dragons that passed by,he hung his head low in shame,but as he was walking trying to avoid eye contact,he bumped into Three Senior Year Students,they were a gang and were lead by Streak

**Well if it isn´t Malefor´s Little Minion**,Streak sneered as his friends began to circle around Spyro,**You should not have come here and now we are going to make you suffer for what you have done**

One of the Dragons grabbed Spyro and pinned him to the ground,The Other two started coming in closer and began to beat him claw by claw and do everything in their power to torture Spyro

**Stop it Streak,he is already feeling Guilty from serving the Dark Master,**A Purple Female Dragoness said grabbing Streak and pushing him off Spyro

**Back off Cynder or else we will beat you up along with him**,Streak said with a snort of disgust

The Others Dragons began to close in on Spyro again like a pack of hungry wolves,Spyro took a defensive stance as the dragons circled him eying the once mighty purple dragon with contempt

**Try it Streak**,Cynder said taking a defensive stance as well

**So be it Cynder**,Streak said charding at Cynder with his horns,Cynder side-stepped his attack and slashed the Dragon with her scythe tail leaving a long gash across his side,Another Dragon tried to attack Spyro but he was stopped by a thick sheet of ice that covered his feet,Spyro launched a Dark Comet Dash and sent the Dragon into a group of his friends,They were so preoccupied with fighting that they failed to notice that Apollonir and Exedra had just turned the corner and spotted the brawl

**That´s enough all of you,**Exedra shouted charging to the fight and pulling Streak and Spyro apart**,I thought i told you that you weren´t to hurt Spyro because of his past and now I find you trying to maul him to bits,I am very dissapointed in all of you**,He said with a Menacing look

**Streak,you and your Friends earned a One Week detention for beating Spyro and Cynder,**Exedra growled then turned to Spyro and Cynder**,As for you two,go to the Infirmary,your wound will need to be treated,Apollonir will guide you there and make sure you are not late to my class today**

Apollonir guided Spyro and Cynder to the Infirmary though for some reason he did not look happy doing so,twenty minutes passed and they reached the Infirmary and Apollonir left them as Spyro and Cynder entered the Infirmary,A Dragoness Nurse with grey scales,a white underbelly and green horns came out and laid them in two Bed Next to one another while she began the treating of them both using Red Gems,As she treated them,the Nurse kept muttering to herself,something about how violent kids were today,ten minutes of treatment later they left the Infirmary together Spyro saw Cynder and began to blush before muttering something about going to his room to get the Book of Darkness Element,He managed to grab his book and get to his class right as his the bell rang.

**Ah good morning class and welcome to the Darkness Element Class,**Exedra said walking out from behind his desk in the corner**,As you can see we have a new student,Spyro**,So Spyro please find a seat and we will beging the class

After Class ended Spyro searched the School Shop without taking a break and encountered the School Shop near Galaxia´s Chamber,Spyro walked inside of the School Shop and browsed through the Many items on sale until he reached the Floral shelves

**Perfect**,Spyro thought as he picked out a Bouquet and a Box of Bombons from the food section,After he his two items,Spyro walked out of the store and down the hallway in search of Cynder´s room with the box and the Bouquet in his maw,Spyro found after a few minutes of searching and knocked on the Door,Cynder opened the door and gasped when Spyro gave her the bouquet and the Bombons

**Oh,Spyro,that is so sweet of you**,Cynder said kissing Spyro on his cheek 


	6. A Royal Encounter

Chapter 6: A Royal Encounter

The Next Morning Spyro awoke to the familiar dawn like scene that encompassed the Twilight Realm,He got up and stretched feeling somewhat relieved that he was able to get a good night sleep without being attacked by his fellow students,However as Spyro left his room and preceded towards the entrance he could not help but be a little intimidated by the evil glares that were being thrown at him and as he passed some of them began talking behind his back.

**Now I know how Cynder must have felt after I freed her from Malefor's  
influence**,Spyro muttered as he passed another small group of female dragons  
who glared as he walked through the archway that lead to the twilight  
academy's courtyard.

**Look who is here,**A female voice said making Spyro jump out of his skin.  
Cynder giggled slightly as Spyro clutched his heart which was racing with  
adrenaline.  
**Don't do that again Cynder,you nearly gave me a heart attack**,Spyro huffed. 

**Why are you so paranoid Spyro,You act as though you thought I was going to  
attack you**,Cynder replied with a scruptulous look. 

**They are out too get me,** Spyro said looking around at the other students. 

**Who is out to get you Spyro,**Cynder asked. 

**The other students, ever since I came here everyone have been trying to do me  
in just because I was captured by Malefor,**Spyro said as he continued to  
watch the other students nervously. **I swear sooner or later one of them is  
going to attack me**. 

**They can't Spyro, Exedra and Galaxia made an announcement a little while ago  
to the students about attacking you**,Cynder said grabbing Spyro's head and  
turning it towards her. **Apparently they were not happy that you were attacked  
and they threatened expulsion to anyone who does**. 

**Well that makes me feel a little bit better, I just hope that it does not  
encourage them to do it behind the gods back and come to them with a sad  
story**,Spyro said still feeling extremely nervous. 

**Attention students of Twilight Academy, please report to the front of the  
Academy for inspection. This is mandatory so all students must be present,  
thank you**,The familiar voice of Lady Galaxia said over the announcements. 

Cynder shrugged and the two of them and went to the inspection. As expected,  
once the other students caught sight of the black dragon, there were the usual  
dark glares and rude comments. However, under the watchful eye of both Galaxia  
and Exedra, nobody dared spoke to Spyro in louder than a whisper.

If Spyro could blush in embarrassment, he would have, but as his scale didn't  
allow him that, he simply settled for looking mortified as he and Cynder went  
to stand at the furthest end of where the inspection queue

**Look, it's the teacher's pet**,Streak sneered to his friends as Spyro and  
Cynder passed them. Cynder growled at him angrily just before Exedra spotted a  
potential fight.

**Young dragons, is there a problem?** he asked, looking from student to student  
with a serious expression on his gaunt face. The young dragons immediately  
shook their heads and Spyro and Cynder went on to stand at the way back.

Lowering his voice, Spyro then turned to Cynder, his eyes saddened.

**You shouldn't have done that**,Cynder,he mumbled, knowing how much she  
risked defending him, the freak,she didn't need the reputation. Cynder  
just opened her mouth to argue back when Lady Galaxia cleared her throat at  
the front of the gathering crowd of students.

**Now, I'm sure you all must be curious as to why we have called this  
inspection**, she began, her voice causing everybody to fall silent  
immediately,**Well, I wanted to inform you that Twilight Academy is expecting  
two highly important visitors, for fear of any,how shall I say, 'monkey  
business,I shall not reveal their true identities until they have arrived,but before they can even do that, we all must do our best to look  
respectable**

There was a murmur of excitement and even Spyro was curious as to who these  
**highly important **visitors were. Everybody was divided into their respected  
classes as teachers began inspecting their claws, wings and scales, sending  
off anybody who didn't look less than a hundred present perfect to their rooms  
to **make themselves presentable. **

When Exedra came to Spyro, his eyes quickly swept over the dragon before  
nodding and then swiftly moving on to the next student. Spyro sighed in  
relieve and cautiously scanned the room for Cynder before seeing her being  
inspected by Apollonir. Somehow in the back of his mind, Spyro thought that  
was totally unnecessary,when it came to Cynder, there wasn't a part of her  
that wasn't perfect.

When Cynder looked up and saw Spyro staring at her, he dropped his gaze  
downwards, looking embarrassed. His heart sunk to his stomach when he heard  
the distinct sound of her laughing,but whether it was at him or just  
simply because she caught him staring, he wasn't so sure.

Galaxia cleared her throat again once the inspection was over with.

**Students, members of the Faculty, may I present, the King and Queen  
themselves,King Drake and Queen Hydra**

Everybody's heads shot upwards as two figures were suddenly spotted in the  
air. Once Spyro took a closer look, he saw two dragons, one a bulky purple  
dragon like he once was, the other a beautifully slim black dragoness like  
Cynder once was as well. When the two regal-looking dragons landed, everybody,students and teachers (god or not),bowed their heads in respect.

**Your Highnesses,welcome to Twilight Academy! I hope the duration of your  
stay will be a pleasant one**,Galaxia began before the King silenced her. The  
goddess blinked in surprise and there were murmurs from the others as both  
Drake and Hydra stepped forward.

**Where is the purple dragon**,the King asked in a deep voice, his purple eyes  
scanning the scores of young faces. Getting impatient when nobody answered  
him, he slammed mace-shaped tailblade into the ground and practically roared  
at them all, **WHERE is the purple dragon**,he repeated loudly.

Everybody then turned to Cynder who, after taking a deep breath, called to the  
Royals.

"**I'm here**." She said, her voice miraculously holding up under the glare of the  
King.

Drake growled angrily until Hydra calmed him down and shook her head sadly at  
Cynder.

**I am afraid he did not mean you, young dragoness, where is the true purple  
dragon,the one that came before you,**she asked in a gentle voice. There  
was another murmur as everybody suddenly turned their heads towards Spyro, who  
was then pushed from behind by somebody.

**H-here**,Spyro said, hating that his voice shook the way it did. The King  
then came to him, the students scattering in an attempt to make a path for him  
before they were trampled. When Drake came to Spyro, he scanned the black  
dragon as if he were inspecting for any flaws or imperfections.

**Are you the former purple dragon, Spyro**, he asked, the entire student body  
as quiet as a bunch of scaly mice, most of them hoping the King was there to  
deal with Spyro himself.

Spyro swallowed hard and nodded. Hydra then came to stand next to Drake and  
examined him as well, her eyes were softer and her expression more readable,she was looking at Spyro as if she were seeing the sun for the first  
time.

**He looks just like your father, Drake**,she whispered. The King looked at the  
Queen and nodded before turning back to Spyro again. Galaxia then came up  
behind them and budded in.

**May I ask what your intention with Spyro is**, she asked carefully. The royal  
pair turned to the goddess and smiled.

**Dear Galaxia, are you telling us you have no idea who this young dragon is?  
Where he comes from**,the Queen asked. Galaxia blinked again and looked from  
Spyro to Hydra to Drake and back again, her eyes growing in realization.

**Of course…,**she trailed off before Spyro spoke up.

**Er, can anybody please tell me what's going on,**he asked in a weak voice.  
Drake chuckled and shook his head at him.

**You don't know your true lineage,do you,** he whispered, his eyes filled with  
a type of pride that made Spyro feel… happy, **Spyro, you're my son.**

There was an audible gasp among the students and even the gods themselves  
appeared thunderstruck.

But of course, Streak had to ruin their little 'reunion' by speaking up out  
loud.

**How can that freak be your son,**he asked indignantly. Drake and Hydra's  
heads shot up in outrage, Drake growling so menacingly that anybody close to  
him recoiled in fright.

**How dare you**,Hydra hissed.

**This dragon is my son! The rightful prince to the entire Twilight realm! You  
will show respect**,Drake practically roared.

Spyro, in a state of utter astonishment, watched how Streak's scales turned a  
nasty green colour before automatically searching for Cynder who, once he  
spotted her, stared at him with an expression that was very similar to his  
own.

In the state of confusion, nobody noticed Apollonir stalk off into the shadow  
of the Academy. The Fire god ground his teeth together and was practically on  
fire as his scales appeared to be made entirely out of flames.

**So, that little twerp is indeed my 'dear' brother's lost son… this will be  
difficult...,**he muttered before his eyes lit up evilly and a malicious smile  
crept up on his features,**but… not impossible**,little Spyro's going to  
have to be careful, you never know who you'll be able to trust… and who  
might just turn around and stab you in the back.

Chuckling darkly, Apollonir continued his way down the dark corridor, the  
gears in his twisted mind slowly beginning to turn.

Later that night, once he was finally alone in his room, Spyro laid in his  
bed, staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts still replaying the conversations  
he had with the King and Queen,his parents.

There was then a knock at his door.

**Come in**, he replied, preoccupied.

**Well now, isn't that charming mental picture of the Prince**, Cynder's amused  
voice laughed, instantly piercing Spyro's thoughts as he hastily sat up.

**Cynder,What are you doing here** he asked sheepishly, jumping off his bed.  
The purple dragoness laughed at this. 

**I didn't really get a chance to talk to you tonight…,**she trailed off  
suggestively. Spyro laughed slightly and smiled apologetically at her.

**Sorry, it's just…,**he began, looking like he wasn't so sure if he could  
describe his current feelings.

**A lot's happened,** Cynder suggested. Spyro nodded.

**Yeah, but anyway, what did you wanna talk to me about**

At this,Cynder's purple cheeks flushed darker and she bit her lip.

**You know what you said earlier? About me that shouldn't have stuck up for  
you,**she began, taking a step closer, their snouts barely a foot from each  
other's.

Spyro's mind went blank.

**Yeah,**he said in an unintentionally high voice, his heart hammering against  
his chest.

**Well,I just wanted to say it doesn't matter who says what, I would always  
stick up for you.**

Spyro swallowed.

**Is that all you wanted to say,**he asked quietly. Cynder replied by slowly  
extending her head and kissing him on the lips. When she pulled away and saw  
Spyro's stunned expression, she giggled.

**We can talk tomorrow, unless you want to do something else of course**,She  
said flirtingly as she turned her back, her tail briefly brushing around his  
ankles, and walked out of his room.

Spyro watched her go in silence and when the door closed, a large, rather  
goofy, grin tugged at his muzzle. 


	7. Spyro Runs Away

Chapter 7: Spyro Runs Away

He'd been rolling around for hours now, his mind keeping him awake for most of  
the time, filled with replays of certain scenes of the last twenty-four  
hours.

After a while, deciding that sleep from that point was useless, Spyro got up  
out of bed and figured he might as well kick the day off properly by taking a  
walk though the Academy while there was nobody awake yet who would glare or,  
as from the previous night, try and suck-up to him.

Walking through the dark corridors, Spyro felt more at ease at that moment  
than what he had the entire time he had been at Twilight Academy. There, in  
the shadows, he was safe from the rest of the world, as bizarre as what it  
was, that what he had once feared became his haven.

But, as he continued to wander aimlessly, he heard voices, and, coming closer  
to the source, he was surprised to see all of the gods in the hallway,  
standing in a tightly-knit group, talking in hushed voices.

Not wanting any of them to see him, he used his Shadow Element and immersed  
himself further into the dark, becoming practically invisible. Sneaking  
closer, he caught the end of Apollonir's sentence.

**I am telling you all, trusting Spyro might not be in our best interest, in  
fact, it might turn out to be a fatal mistake on our behalf.**

Spyro's insides froze as he heard this statement but quickly snapped out of it  
and listened closer as the conversation continued.

**What are you talking about,Apollonir,Spyro is not the enemy anymore, he  
proved this by coming here**, Oberon, the goddess of wind, and one of Spyro's  
teacher, said before cautiously turning to Galaxia,**Didn't he,  
Headmistress"**

Galaxia nodded and glared at Apollonir.

**I wouldn't have reached out to him in the first place if I did not think he  
could not be trusted,do you not trust my judgement by making such  
statements,Apollonir**, she challenged.

There was a slight pause as Apollonir's eyes flared, but he kept his cool and  
answered as diplomatically as possible.

**Of course I do, Headmistress, but I do not think any of us truly have the  
power to peer into anybody's hearts. Who is to say that Spyro is truly won  
over? Who is to say the evil that has corrupted the former purple dragon's  
body has not done the same on his soul and mind as well,I am not implying  
anything, but I do think it would be wise to be weary around Spyro,not to  
inform him of too much of our affairs**.

The gods looked at each other before they reluctantly admitted among  
themselves the god of fire may have had a valid point.

**Then what do you suggest we do with Spyro then, Apollonir,**Exedra asked  
after another brief pause.

**Well, keeping an eye on him may prove to be the valid option**,Apollonir  
suggested.

**And then what,**Glacius sniffed indignantly.

**Obviously we then intervene if something goes… wrong,**Apollonir replied  
darkly.

The gods muttered among themselves again before finally agreeing and then  
dispersing. Spyro stood there, still wrapped in shadows, too stunned to move  
but too angry to keep the hatred at bay,after everything that's happened,  
after everything he'd been through, the gods still didn't trust him. It was  
insulting, no, humiliating,he was going to be kept under surveillance like  
some sort of criminal just because they thought there was something wrong with  
him.

Letting the veil of shadows drop around him, Spyro stalked back to his room,  
his shoulders hunched and his head full of dark thoughts. 

Once in his room, Spyro paced up and down like a restless animal, his anger  
and regret for coming there practically bubbling over, threatening to take  
over him. Or at least, that was until he turned his head towards the window  
and a hasty idea sprang into his head. Obviously nobody could 'keep an eye' on  
him if he wasn't at the Academy so the solution, run away.

Walking over to the window, Spyro carefully pried it open, careful not to make  
a sound. But, just before he jumped out of it, the thought of Cynder's face  
after this got out popped into his mind,could he really leave her without  
saying goodbye first? Or at least tell her where he was going?

No… he thought, shaking his head and taking a step backwards from the open  
window. He could never hurt Cynder, not in a million years, but… he couldn't  
stay in a place where he wasn't trusted. She would understand, Cynder knew  
better than anybody else what he was currently going through – maybe she  
won't hate him if he just left now?

Making up his mind, Spyro took another step backwards and then ran for the  
window, jumping out of it and taking flight just before gravity took hold of  
him. Sure, he didn't exactly know where he was going, but then again, that  
never stopped him before…

Against the light of the rising sun, Spyro disappeared as soon as he was  
outside of the Academy's borders.  
Meanwhile, as most of the Academy was slowly waking up, Cynder was already  
making her way to Spyro's room. When she got there, she cheerfully knocked  
against the door with the back of her claw.

**Spyro, Are you up yet,**she called. After a few moments of no reply, she  
tried again, still no answer.

**Spyro…,**she asked, opening the door to an empty room. Puzzled, she then  
saw the open window and a cold chill of dread ran down her spine.

Cynder then went outside and started asking anybody she met if they had seen  
Spyro,nobody did. She searched everywhere, but still she couldn't find  
him, not in the dining hall, not on the grounds or in any of his classes.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Cynder then turned around and went to Galaxia's  
office, practically running over anybody who happened to stand in her way.

Galaxia happened to be talking to Exedra when her door flew open. Looking up,  
stunned, she then saw the winded-looking purple dragoness.

**Cynder, what is the,**she began before she was cut off.

**Spyro's missing,**she practically shouted at the gods, her voice shaking as a  
single helpless tear ran down her cheek

Galaxia's breath caught as Exedra turned towards Cynder.

**He's WHAT,**he roared, his voice echoing thought the halls, causing anybody  
who was unfortunate to be passing by the office at the moment to jump in  
fright.

**He's not in his room, and his window was open,nobody's seen him since  
yesterday,**Cynder said, her lower lip trembling.

**Go and inform the others of this latest development and for the love of  
the Ancestors don't make a scene in front of the students,Tell the others that  
classes are cancelled until further notice,**Galaxia ordered, going over to  
Cynder and putting a reassuring wing around the dragoness's shoulders.

**And what if any of the students ask questions,**Exedra growled his eyes  
positively on fire behind his mask.

**Tell them that the Academy is experiencing a crisis on which the gods have to  
focus all their energy on and heaven forbid it comes out that the Prince has  
run away**

Exedra nodded before hastily stalking out of the headmistress's office,  
muttering darkly the entire time. Galaxia then turned her attention back on  
Cynder, her tone softening.

**Fear not, young dragoness, we'll find him,**She reassured her gently.

Cynder, letting more tears fall down, looked away.

**I don't understand… why he would just leave like that without telling me  
first…,**she asked, sounding dejected.

Galaxia sighed before a thought sprang up in her mind,was it possible Spyro  
may have heard her´s and the others gods conversation this morning,She did  
feel another presence then…

Letting the colour drain out of her face,Galaxia silently prayed in the back  
of her head, hoping that whatever Spyro was feeling and thinking at the  
moment, he wouldn't do anything hasty…

Exedra somehow managed to gather the other gods together again without too  
much trouble, though there was something of an uproar among the student, they  
were all too happy that classes were finished earlier than usual.

**Where do you think the Prince is, Exedra,**Glacius asked after he was made to  
dismiss his class when the god of Darkness informed him about Spyro.

**I'm not sure, but I will drag him back by the tail if he does not come back  
quietly,**he grumbled darkly.

Glacius chuckled and shook his head.

**You may have your work cut out for you when it comes to that one,old friend,a dragon like Spyro, though inexperienced with his new powers, is not the  
type you would want to make an adversary of, he can still fight,**He stated  
wearily.

Exedra snorted.

**He may be strong, but I'm a god,besides, how much trouble can one  
whelpling be**

He had no idea how wrong he really was…  
He seemed to have disappeared without a trace, for days the gods searched the  
skies, forests and areas surrounding the many lakes and tall mountains of the  
Twilight Realm, still there wasn't a clue, or a glue of a clue, to Spyro's  
whereabouts. Of course, there were times the gods came close to finding him,  
keeping their ears open and their eyes peeled, they reacted on every rumour  
and every report of sightings of a black dragon. The only problem was that the  
reports turned out to be bogus and they were forced to start all over again.  
But, finally after nearly a week of fruitless searching, Exedra finally  
stumbled upon a promising lead. It was nearly midnight as the god of Darkness  
soared along a river near the Academy when he spotted a trail belonging to a  
young dragon. Tired, but pleased about his find, Exedra landed.

Examining the tracks, he deduced that it may belong to Spyro, so, having no  
other real option open to him, Exedra followed it until he came to a small  
cave, hidden just behind a waterfall.

Cautious, not letting his guard down, Exedra then entered the cave. Soon  
enough, after spotting the feint light of a fire against the earthy walls, he  
saw Spyro staring dejectedly into the flames rising from a shabby fire pit.

To his intense surprise, a twang of pity coursed through the god as he saw how  
the Prince looked. However, remembering all the trouble he and the others had  
gone through to look for him, Exedra then resisted the urge to growl at him as  
well.

**So, this is where you've been hiding for all this time,**he said  
unexpectantly, stepping into the light and into Spyro's line of sight.

Spyro shot up immediately, his body tensing while he was digging his claws  
into the stone floor.

**Exedra… what are you doing here,**he asked, his voice sounding hoarse, as  
if he hadn't used it in a while,which, if Exedra wasn't imagining the poor  
state of his scales, he didn't.

**What do you think, you dolt? I'm here to bring you back, of course**,He  
replied almost angrily, getting ready to pin the Prince down if he had to.

Spyro bared his teeth and snarled like a feral animal.

**I'm not going back, Exedra, and you can't make me**,He growled.

Exedra raised an eyeridge.

**Oh? How certain are you of that,**he challenged before Spyro leapt at him,  
Black Fire spilling out of his mouth. Exedra, anticipating this, easily  
countered Spyro by slamming his tail into the younger dragon's side, causing  
him to crash onto the floor.

Standing just above Spyro's recovering form the god then lowered his head and  
smiled down grimly at him.

**You are a fool if you think you can beat me at my own element, whelp,I  
created the darkness, there is nothing you can do that can surprise me**,He  
whispered.

Spyro growled at him before unexpectantly opening his mouth and unleashing an  
piercing scream that momentarily made Exedra back away in… was it fright.

**Then maybe I should change my game-plan,**Spyro said, standing up and getting  
ready to blast Exedra with another dose of Fear.

But, before he could do that, Exedra recovered all his bearings and unleashed  
a large torrent of suffocating black fire which caused Spyro to drop down,  
unconscious, the moment he inhaled it.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Exedra then went over to his limp body  
and lowered down again, taking the younger dragon by the scruff of his neck  
and dragged Spyro outside,well, he did say he would drag him back if he  
had to, he just didn't think he would mean it literally 

The gods had returned to the Academy from their search, tired and slightly  
downcast when suddenly, Exedra joined them, with Spyro. Since it was still  
dark, the sight of the god of Darkness dragging an unconscious body was  
startling even to the gods themselves.

**Exedra, you didn't**,Oberon exclaimed, shocked. Exedra rolled his eyes and  
let Spyro go.

**Calm down, he's still alive, this was just the easiest way of getting him  
here without killing him**,he replied darkly.

**How did you find him**,Galaxia asked, relieved,explaining to the King and  
Queen why their son ran away was one ordeal on it own, one she didn't ever  
want to relive, she didn't want to think what they would do if she had to be  
the one telling them the Prince was dead as well.

**He was in a cave down the river, if he hadn't left tracks I think I never  
would have found him in the first place,**Exedra explained briefly.

**What did you do to him**,Clayf asked cautiously, examining Spyro's still  
form.

Exedra shrugged.

**The whelpling was more trouble than I anticipated, so,I merely knocked him,he'll be fine of course, but I do suggest we move him before he wakes  
up.**

The gods all nodded and, as Clayf swung the Prince over his strong shoulders,  
moved him back to his room which had been seriously modified so that Spyro  
would never run away again. The windows were reinforced with magic that not  
even Spyro could open them without anybody knowing and the door would be  
locked and guarded for the foreseeable future.

**What do we do now,**Exedra asked, after they laid Spyro down on his bed.

**We rest, dawn is almost upon us and we have duties to resume,**Galaxia said  
wearily before turning to Lars Lion,**Would you mind taking the first watch,  
Lars.**

**Of course not, Lady Galaxia, but what if he wakes up? **the goddess of light  
asked.

**Just keep him in his room, and keep him calm, goodness only knows it's the  
only thing we can do until we are certain the Prince will not attempt to run  
away again,**Galaxia said, yawning unexpectantly,**Well then, I think it's  
only appropriate that we all get a good night's rest.**

The gods all nodded in agreement as they filled out of Spyro's room. Exedra  
was the last out and hung back momentarily to look at Spyro before finally  
going to his own chambers,the next day was going to be an eventful one,  
and he was going to need all his strength. 

As expected, when the day broke and word got out that Spyro had returned, the  
rumours among the students spread throughout the Academy. It seemed in the  
time that the Prince was gone each and every student had had their own little  
theory as to why he ran away in the first place.

The gods had to tell off more than just one student over the next few days as  
the stories grew more outrageous and far-fetched.

After yet another class of which nobody actually paid him any attention,  
Exedra momentarily caught off guard when he heard somebody speak to him.  
Turning around, he was surprised to see Cynder standing there.

**Young dragoness, what are you doing here,**he asked cautiously, not because  
he didn't know what she was there for, but because he wasn't sure if he should  
help her.

**It's Spyro, is he okay**,I tried to go and talk to him this morning, but Lord  
Apollonir keeps telling me Spyro's **not well**." She said, sounding worried.

Exedra frowned at this information,he was going to have a word with  
Apollonir later. The god of fire had been acting strange ever since Spyro had  
gone missing, he didn't seem overly eager to find him and even seemed oddly  
gleeful when the rumours of Spyro's alleged madness surfaced.

**The Prince is physically well, Cynder, but as you can imagine, he's not all  
that pleased with us for keeping him in his room,**He allowed.

Cynder's eyes lit up.

**Than can I go talk to him? Lord Exedra, please, I won't be long, it's just I  
have to find out for myself what's going on,**She pleaded with him. Exedra  
once again allowed pity to well up inside of him and, after deciding he could  
make an exception for Cynder, he sighed deeply.

**Alright, alright, come to Spyro's room after dinner, it will be my turn  
guarding Spyro,but be secretive, do not inform anybody about this, okay**,he whispered.

Cynder's face then broke into a true smile and nodded sincerely.

**Thank you, sir, this really means a lot to me,**she thanked him before  
turning around and heading out of class.

Exedra watched her go off and sighed again.

**Let's just hope it means more to Spyro…**

Later that evening, as Exedra took over watch from Frosch, he didn't have to  
wait long for Cynder to show up.

**Did you tell anybody you were coming here,**he asked quietly, his red eyes  
scanning the vacant hallways.

Cynder shook her head.

**No, can we go inside now,Please**

Muttering to himself, Exedra then cautiously opened Spyro's door. As usual,  
Spyro was lying on his bed, glaring out of the window, but when he saw Cynder,  
he suddenly came alive.

**Cynder,**he rejoiced, jumping off of his bed. He was practically balled over  
when Cynder tackled him and started kissing every part of his face she could  
find, not really caring that Exedra was watching.

When she pulled back, she then growled at a dazed-looking Spyro.

**If you ever run away without telling me again, I will personally hunt you  
down – do you understand,**she growled. Spyro, actually feeling a slight  
twang of fear running down his spine at the threat, smiled sheepishly.

**Yes, ma'am,**he replied breathlessly before seeing Exedra stand there and  
straightening up.

**Prince, you're looking… better,**the god said, slightly amused.

**Thanks,**Spyro said stonily before blinking, and shaking his head,**Wait a  
second, how can you are here,Cynder**

Cynder smiled and gestured towards Exedra. Spyro blinked in disbelieve.

**Really, you did this? **he asked, amazed.

**Well, I will be in trouble with the others if they find out, but since the  
purple dragoness insisted, how could I refuse her? **he asked simply.

**Anyway,I'm just so glad you're alright,Spyro, when are you coming back to  
class? **Cynder asked. Spyro laughed coldly and shook his head.

**I don't think that'll be anytime soon**,he stated. Cynder's smile faded.

**Are you worried about what the others are going to say about you,Spyro,I  
thought we'd been through this**,she began.

**I messed up, big time, Cynder, there's no escaping it**

**So, are you just going to spend the rest of your life in this room? Do you  
really think the rumours are going to stop if you just hide from the world and  
never show your face in public,**Exedra asked dauntingly. Spyro glared at him,  
but, realizing he had a point, he looked down.

**No… but what do I do.**

**For one, you can stop feeling sorry for yourself, hold your head up high and  
look the world in the eye,nobody will hurt you unless I have something to  
do with it,**Exedra said firmly.

Spyro smiled slightly and then looked from Exedra to Cynder.

**Really, you'd really do that too**

Cynder nodded.

"**You're not alone, Spyro, we'll help you wherever we can, I promise,**She said  
sincerely.

Spyro, believing her, then faced Exedra again.

**Alright, I'll try again**.

Exedra nodded in approval at Spyro's courage, but a part of him wondered if it  
was really enough… 


	8. The Gods of Poison and Fear

Chapter 8: The Gods of Poison and Fear

"Oh, Galaxia. What are we going to do about the young prince?" Exedra was sprawled on his back, lying on the floor in a warm patch of sunshine that beamed into the room from the window.

Galaxia cocked her ancient, yet beautiful head to the side and gave him a smile as warm as the sunlight that refracted off his brilliant, white underbelly. "From what you've told me concerning his attitude adjustment last night, it sounds as though he's ready for a little guidance. He needs something to keep him busy, something productive. The boy's a prodigy, he needs stimulation. Give him a challenge, and preoccupy his time, and the trouble will be getting rid of him."

Now Exedra rolled to his feet and stretched out like a cat, ridding himself of his morning stiffness. "Mmm, what did you have in mind?"

Galaxia paced back and forth behind her desk for a moment, before stopping to look out the window and watch the distant horizon. With her back still to him, she replied, "I say we throw Shock and Hazard at him."

Now Galaxia had Exedra's full attention. "You can't be serious? The boy is clearly talented, yes, but he couldn't even hold his own against me for ten seconds. What makes you think feeding him to _them_ is a good idea? Besides, they're on vacation, and frankly, I'd rather keep it that way."

Galaxia turned to give Exedra a questioning look with one eye. "Oh, really? I was always under the impression that you enjoyed their company."

"Ha! Enjoy their company? Uh, let's see here. Shock annoys the hell out of me with his constant stories about, 'This one time, when I was surrounded by a hundred enemies, all chomping at the bit to tear me to shreds, I did eh ah uh, blah blah blah, love me, I'm amazing, and I kicked their butts.'"

Galaxia used a paw to hide her smile as Exedra gave his rather spot on impression of Shock when he was in one of his unbearably cheery moods, which, come to think of it, was always. Through her laughter, she said, "That does sound like him, doesn't it?"

"_I_ think so. Anyway, there's that, and then there's Hazard." Exedra paused to think of the terrifying goddess for a moment, before giving a little shudder. "She frightens me."

"She frightens everyone. That's her job. It's in her nature."

"Yeah, well my nature is telling me to leave those two be, where they're nice and far away from the academy."

"Well, as headmistress, I get to decide what classes Spyro takes, and I say he needs to learn how to put those dark powers of his to good use. It's high time someone taught him that darkness does not always mean evil."

"But what about Oberon and me? Between the two of us, we can teach Spyro as much about his dark powers as those two can."

Galaxia stepped closer to Exedra and placed a claw gently under his chin, raising his head slightly to look into her gorgeous, violet eyes. "I know that, my dear, but he needs to learn how to use _all_ of his dark gifts. Can you teach him how to spit poison or shriek at a pitch capable of shattering glass?"

Exedra sighed and replied, "No," sounding quite downtrodden.

Now Galaxia brought her face close to his and whispered with her lips an inch from his, "Neither can Oberon," before leaning in slightly to give him a good morning kiss. She pulled away to see him smiling and silently applauded herself. _Works every time,_ she thought. "Alright, Exedra. Take a letter."

Exedra gave another sigh, though whether it was one of defeat or endearment, she couldn't tell. "Okay," he said as he pulled a quill and some paper out of Galaxia's desk. Just then, the door to the headmistress' office opened and Oberon walked in with Prince Spyro in tow.

XXX

The sun shone through the window, the bright square of light slowly tracing its way across the floor, taking its time as it made its way toward the unsuspecting dragon sleeping the morning away. Once it hit his face, the room was filled with a groan of displeasure at being woken so rudely. _Why? Agh, and I was having such a nice dream, too. Just a few more seconds and Cynder's beautiful lips would have been mine._ Flopping over, Spyro squinted at the window that seemed to be maliciously positioned to wake young students in this manner every morning. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, he jumped out of bed and stretched himself out.

Once he was feeling limber, he tiptoed to his door and opened it a crack. Oberon stood watch outside. The Goddess of Wind stood facing away from the door, making sure that no one got in or out of the prince's room. Thinking fast, Spyro gathered a highly concentrated sphere of fear energy in the palm of his paw and threw it out the door, before closing the door as quickly and as silently as he could.

Oberon hadn't noticed the prince peering at her through the crack in his door, but something rolling down the hall caught her eye. She turned her head to see a shimmering ball of shifting, red ripples. Upon further inspection, she realized that it looked kind of like . . . Suddenly, the orb exploded outward in all directions, tearing through the air with violent force and emitting an ear piercing shriek the likes of which she knew only person capable of generating. "Oh no," croaked the goddess as she frantically looked down the halls, "Hazard's back from her vacation early! And wherever she is, Shock is sure to be there. I've got to warn the rest of the gods. They'll want to brace themselves for those two."

Oberon took off down the hall in search of the rest of her fellow gods to bring them the unfortunate news. Feathers flew off her wings in her rush to drift lazily to the floor. Students began to emerge from their rooms; all looking rather ruffled and weary from their unpleasant awakening. The fear bomb had woken everyone in half the academy, and they weren't happy about it. Trying his best to blend in with the crowd of confused, cursing students, Spyro made his way down the hall. It was a wonderful Saturday, and Spyro figured he could spend the day with Cynder. However, on his way to her room, he walked past Galaxia's office. The door was slightly ajar, which allowed him to hear the conversation the headmistress was having with someone. Normally he would have gone about his business, but the words he caught as he passed in front of the door made him pause.

"The boy's a prodigy, he needs stimulation. Give him a challenge, and preoccupy his time, and the trouble will be getting rid of him." That was Galaxia, and someone was with her.

"Mmm, what did you have in mind?" Spyro recognized Exedra's voice coming through the crack in the door.

After what seemed like a moment's pause, Galaxia seemed to think of something. "I say we throw Shock and Hazard at him." Shock and Hazard? Who were they? Spyro leaned closer to the door, holding his ear up to the crack.

. "You can't be serious? The boy is clearly talented, yes, but he couldn't even hold his own against me for ten seconds. What makes you think feeding him to _them_ is a good idea? Besides, they're on vacation, and frankly, I'd rather keep it that way."

Now Spyro knew they were talking about him for sure, and from the sounds of what they were saying, they were planning something none too pleasant for him. Backing away from the door and pondering the merits of another run away, Spyro bumped into something behind him, or rather someone. Turning around and starting to apologize, he stopped and looked up at the goddess staring down at him with a rather scornful look. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.'"

A nervous smile spread its way across Spyro's face as he gave the goddess a little wave. "Heh, hey, Oberon. How's it going?"

"You know something? Once I got over the initial fear of that attack, I came to my senses and realized that Shock and Hazard would never come back from a vacation early. Then I remembered that you are very adept at all dark powers, which includes the fear element. Very sneaky, young prince, but I caught you. It's back to your room now."

"But Galaxia and Exedra are actually in there talking about these Shock and Hazard people coming back now."

Oberon's eyes shot open at these words and she dragged a paw down her face, allowing it to fall to the ground with a plop. "Great. Let's go see what they're up to."

Oberon placed a paw on the door and gave it a light shove. As it opened, five words met her ears and sent chills rippling through her body and soul. "Alright, Exedra. Take a letter."

"Okay," came the reluctant, but yielding response.

Suddenly, both dragons turned to see Oberon walking into the office with Spyro behind her. Oberon had her eyes fixed on Galaxia and said, "Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"And what do you think I'm doing, Oberon?"

"According to the prince, here, you're planning on summoning the dreadful duo."

Galaxia craned her neck to the side to peer at Spyro, who seemed to be hiding behind Oberon. "And how might he know about something like that?"

Now Oberon scratched the back of her neck and replied, "He uh . . . Spyro . . . tricked me into leaving his room unguarded. He set off a fear bomb, which immediately made me think of Hazard, but once the fear energy dissipated and I came to my senses, I suspected a more mischievous truth. Sure enough, I came back to his room and he was gone. I caught him outside your door eavesdropping."

Galaxia and Exedra exchanged glances that conveyed silent conversations to one another. After a few second, Galaxia asked, "You can generate fear bombs?"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Oh, Spyro, it's Galaxia. Anyway, that's rather impressive. I didn't know you had such an affinity for the fear element."

Seeing an opportunity, Exedra said, "Maybe he doesn't need Shock and Hazard after all."

Galaxia rolled her head up and settled her gaze on Exedra with a grin. "Yeah, nice try. He still needs guidance and you know it. Like it or not, Shock and Hazard need to come back now. They've been gone long enough." Turning back to Oberon, Galaxia said, "Don't worry about letting Prince Spyro out of his room. We_ think _he'll behave now. Isn't that right, Spyro?"

"Well, that depends. Who are Shock and Hazard? The way everyone talks about them, I'm not sure I want to stick around to find out for myself."

Exedra cast his gaze up at the ceiling and said, "Shock is the God of Poison and Hazard is the Goddess of Fear, his wife. They are easily the most socially uncomfortable dragons in the Twilight Kingdom."

"Oh, that's putting it mildly, Exedra," replied Oberon.

"I know. Words don't do those two justice. You just have to be in their presence to get it. Anyway, Shock and Hazard decided to go on a vacation a while ago. They said they wanted to tour the world, see the sights. Everyone supported their decision, of course, but now Galaxia here thinks it would be a good idea to call them back so that they can personally tutor you in the dark arts. They really are something when it comes to elemental power. Not many can match their abilities."

"So what do you think, young prince? Are you up to the challenge?" asked Galaxia.

Spyro had to think about this one for a moment. If he accepted, what would he be putting himself through? Then again, if he didn't, what was he throwing away? Plus, if he didn't want to take on the teachings of Shock and Hazard, the gods may want to lock him away in his room again. What was there to lose? These two couldn't actually hurt him. He was the prince. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent," said Galaxia. "We'll send the letter to fetch them straight away. As I recall, they're currently staying at the Abalonian Ruins, so it could take them about two weeks to get here. Okay then. It's Saturday and you're young. Go have fun, Spyro."

The prince made his way out the door and into the hall again. After a brief moment of thought, he remembered his previous mission before he was dragged into Galaxia's office. He walked down the hall and found Cynder's door. Preparing himself before knocking on the door, he closed his eyes and took a depth breath, letting it out nice and slow. Once he was calm, he raised his paw to give it a tap, but before he could reach the wooden surface, it drew back and revealed Cynder, standing there in all her glory. The sun hit her purple scales, sending a swarm of violet lights dancing on the ground around her elegant form.

Upon taking in this sight, Spyro dropped his paw and breathed a hushed, "Wow."

Cynder was a bit surprised to see Spyro standing outside her door, but her mild shock quickly dissipated when she saw the look of awe on his face and heard his silent exclamation. A smile slowly formed upon her face, and she positioned herself so that the light created a glowing aura around her before asking, "Spyro, what are you doing here?"

"I uh, I was . . . was just going to ask, uh, you if you wanted to, uh, spend the, um, day with . . . with . . ."

"Yes?"

Spyro shook his head and cleared his throat before asking the ground, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day with me."

Still smiling, Cynder looked down to see an ant crawling its way toward a lonely little crumb that must have somehow fallen off of someone's face after a trip to the cafeteria. "You want to spend the day with that ant? Or were you talking to the crumb it's after?"

Spyro couldn't help but let out a nervous little laugh as he rubbed the length of his left foreleg with his right paw. Cynder reached forward and placed her paw behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. He relinquished all control over the situation and let out a quiet hum of pleasure as he leaned forward ever so slightly to kiss her back. After a few seconds of heavenly ecstasy, she pulled away, giving his lips a slow, sensual lick, before releasing him. She took great pleasure in watching him shiver, which caused his scales to ruffle up just a bit. "Of course. I'd love to spend the day with you."

"That's great. Thanks Cynder. Oh man, you would not believe the morning I've had."

"Oh? What happened?"

Spyro recounted the events that had unfolded just a few minutes ago. When he got to the part about Shock and Hazard, Cynder's eyes shot open and she pulled him into her room, quickly closing the door behind her. She whirled around and asked, "Shock and Hazard are coming back!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh, that's just great. Aw, everyone's gonna freak when they find out."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal! Don't you know who they are? They're the gods of poison and fear!"

"So?"

Cynder gave a sigh of frustration and said, "So, don't you see what this means? It means the academy is going to have to open their classes again! All the students who got a break from their classes are going to have to go through their antics again."

"How bad are they?"

"Oh, Spyro. You don't know. You do not even know. Shock never shuts up about himself, and always beats the scales off of his students in sparring matches, and Hazard is just . . . Hazard." Cynder gave a shudder as she pictured the Goddess of fear plaguing the halls of the Twilight Academy once more.

"Um, am I in trouble?"

Cynder looked back at Spyro and thought for a moment before replying, "They can't really do anything to you since you're the prince, but I think you'll find that they won't have to. Just . . . just, good luck."

Now Spyro had to wonder just how bad these gods really were. It was one thing for some of the gods to disagree with one another, but if Cynder had the same opinion of them as well as the rest of the students at the academy, then it seemed as though he was in for a rough time in the near future. "Well, are they evil or what?"

"No, they're not evil. They're just . . . different, and they're always together. They're married, but it's weird. They never, and I mean _never_ leave each other's side. They even teach their classes together. I'm just warning you to be prepared for anything when it comes to those two."

"Thanks Cynder. I'll keep that in mind." For the rest of the day, Spyro talked with Cynder before going back to his room well after dark. As the days went by, Spyro began to notice that rumors were beginning to fly back and forth between the students as he sat in his classes. Even the gods teaching the classes seemed a little more sullen than usual, and as the second week after the letter to Shock and Hazard was sent came to a close, the atmosphere all around the entire academy had changed. Come Friday, the day before the infamous gods were expected back, everyone seemed nervous and on edge. Once classes were over, everyone scattered and ran to their rooms for cover, seeking safe havens in which to ride out the coming storm.

The next day, Spyro emerged from his room and walked outside. A foreboding feeling radiated throughout the academy, giving off a feeling so powerful it was almost tangible. The fear and the anticipation he felt was amplified by the fact that the entire school appeared, for all intents and purposes, to be deserted. It was as if it had become a ghost town overnight. Not a soul could be seen walking in the halls, nor was there anyone in the grounds outside. The world appeared completely devoid of any life separate of Spyro. Silence followed him wherever he went. The only sounds that met his ears were his carefully placed footsteps, his uneasy breathing, and his racing heartbeat. He would have thought that he was the last dragon on the planet, had Exedra and Galaxia not emerged from their room to meet him in the main courtyard.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Exedra.

"I don't know. No one else really seems to be."

Galaxia smiled down at Spyro and replied, "Don't worry. Shock and Hazard are good dragons. They just have a bad reputation."

"I say you let the boy be the judge of them," mumbled Exedra before looking up.

Galaxia and Spyro looked up, too. A very distinct sound that no dragon could mistake could be heard in the still morning air. It grew louder with each passing second and rose in intensity. After a moment, Galaxia pointed up and said, "There they are."

The beating of wings and the whooshing noise generated by the motion grew ever louder as two figures emerged from behind the roof of the academy and landed not ten feet before the trio awaiting their return. "We're baaaaack!" shouted the male in a sing song voice that reverberated through the courtyard and even echoed through the halls all across the academy.

If Spyro had have listened closely, he might have heard the quiet whimpering of hundreds of students huddling in their rooms. The dragon that gave this jovial shout could only be Shock. He was a gigantic, midnight blue dragon dressed in what appeared to be full body armor that had to weigh a ton. He had the tail of a scorpion with a wicked looking stinger on the end, which was a little ironic, considering that the image of two interlocking scorpions was emblazoned into his armor. His blood red eyes scanned the tiny welcoming committee before resting uncomfortably on Spyro.

The female next to him was dressed from head to tail in regal magenta robes. She wore a scarf around her neck and sported silver bangles that glinted harshly in the light of the rising sun. The look on her face was one that willed paint to peel, glass to crack, and children to weep. She stepped forward, Shock matching her movements to stay with her, to study Spyro for a moment. "So this is the prince you've told us so much about."

Chills rippled across Spyro's back as her voice filled the air around him. He didn't know why, but he got the sudden urge to back away and flee in terror. The only thing holding him in place was Galaxia, who set a paw gently on Spyro's shoulder. "Yes, this is him, Hazard."

The frightening dragoness leaned closer to Spyro to get a better look at him. Digging deep, he willed himself to lean even closer to her, rather than cower backward like he wanted to. Seeing this, she gave him a smile that could have wilted flowers and raised her head face Exedra. "Yes, I can see the resemblance. He's definitely your grandson, Exedra."

A gasp escaped Spyro's throat before he whirled around to face the two behind him. He felt a dreadful chill of fear, due to the fact that he held his back to Shock and Hazard, but that didn't matter as much as the information he had just learned. "You're my grandpa?"

"From your father's side, yes. Galaxia and I were going to tell you later, but Hazard has saved us the trouble. Thanks for that, Hazard."

"And you're my grandma?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, dear."

"But don't tell anyone," interjected Exedra. "It's a secret."

"I think it would be alright for you to tell Cynder," said Galaxia. "You two seem close. Just make sure she knows that it's something to remain between us."

"Alright, uh, I should probably go do that now," said Spyro, eyeing Shock and Hazard. Spyro walked away, doing his best not to run. "Wait 'til Cynder hears about this," mumbled the shaken prince to himself.


	9. Dark Elements Training

Chapter 9: Dark Elements Training

PS: This Chapter was Completed by Elemental Dragon Ace and Perfected by Myself

"Hey, Cynder, wait up!" the Dark Purple Dragon called as he followed the Purple Dragoness down one of the Twilight Academy's many corridors. She perked up at the sound of her name and let go of a large bag she was dragging behind her.

"Oh, hi Spyro." Cynder replied, turning to face the dark purple dragon. "What's up?"

"I got some really good news!" he said.

"Can you help me first? I got a lot of stuff to get to my room, we can talk there."

Spyro agreed and grabbed the rope with his mouth and started running down the hall like the bag was as light as air. Upon reaching Cynder's room, he set the bag in an empty corner of the room.

"Thanks, Spyro. So what got you so excited?" Cynder asked before opening the bag and pulling out a book and an inkwell.

"I found out about my heritage!"

Cynder looked up from her book. "You know some people in your family?"

Spyro nodded. "My parents and two of my grandparents!"

"Are you going to tell me or just leave me in suspense?"

"This needs to stay between us for now; I don't know how everyone will react. I found out my parents are Drake and Hydra, and my grandparents are Exedra and Galaxia! I'm royalty!"

Cynder just stared in shock. The goofy dragon she had been friends within years is the Grandson of Two Dragon Gods? She couldn't believe it, but she knew Spyro wasn't the type to lie to her.

"Spyro, that's great! After everything you've been through, you deserve it."

"Heh, thanks Cynder. So do you need any help? I don't have anything to really do today."

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. Today's homework isn't all that hard. Go enjoy yourself, _Prince _Spyro." She teased the dark purple dragon before he walked out the door. _"Prince Spyro… I'll never get used to that." _She thought. _"To me, he'll always be the same goofy dragon I've known for years."_

Spyro walked down the hallway thinking of what to do. Other than telling Cynder, the remainder of his day was mostly empty except for his classes. Lost in thought, he didn't hear someone running around the corner and was blindsided by a green blur.

Spyro looked up to see a familiar green dragon. Leaf if he remembered correctly. A mid-sized, deep green dragon with yellow underside and yellow wings, a sharp tailblade shaped like a leaf. _"Yeah, that's him." _Spyro remembered last summer when this dragon had berries growing on his back.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay Spyro?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What's the rush?" Spyro said as he stood back up.

"Actually, I was looking for you. I overheard some dragons talking about you being under Malefor's control even now, I thought you should know just in case they try something."

"Thanks for the warning… are you one of those dragons by any chance?"

"Of course not! I know manipulating Dragons is what Malefor does best. It's not your fault that happened. I blame him, not you."

"That means a lot Leaf, thanks."

Leaf nodded and went back the way he came while his words raced through the purple dragon's mind. After everything he had done, including saving the entire world, so many dragons would still hate him. Spyro just sighed before looking out of a nearby window and noticed the sun's height in the sky.

"Damn it, I'm late!" Spyro thought as he quickly sprinted down the hall and jumped out of the window. He quickly snapped his Dark Purple Wings open and flew through the Academy until he ran through the door to his darkness lessons, nearly taking it off of its hinges in the process.

Inside, he found an almost empty classroom. The only other dragon there was his teacher and grandfather, the Darkness Dragon God Exedra. He was massive, even by adult dragon standards. He was covered with jet black scales and a white underside leading to a deadly scythe-shaped tailblade and had several tears in his wing membranes. He used a large skull as a mask; the only visible part of his face being his blood red eyes.

"Nice of you to finally show up." His grandfather scolded. "What excuse do you have this time?"

Spyro lowered his head to the Dragon God of Darkness. "I was talking to Cynder for a while and we kind of lost track of time…"

Exedra's crimson eyes stare the dark purple dragon down for a few moments before softening. He (and everyone else in Twilight Academy) knew about Spyro's infatuation with the Purple Dragoness. While he may have always been a strict teacher, he still valued his grandson's happiness above all else.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, lacking any display of emotion. "As a Dark Purple dragon, you have the potential to overpower even the Gods, including Myself. To help you accomplish this, I've decided to focus on training you… for now anyway. Now, follow me."

To say Spyro was in shock was an understatement. He had always had some form of punishment for being late, usually staying behind to clean the training area of debris. It took him a moment to register what Exedra had said and began following the large dragon god. Stepping outside, Spyro found himself in a different training area. A large circle of clear crystals growing out of the ground as Exedra explained what was going to happen.

"These crystals are modified to project thoughts as physical beings. When you enter the circle, I will create enemies for you to fight with ONLY your darkness element and physical attacks." He said before nudging Spyro toward the circle.

As soon as he approached the center, the crystals began to glow with black energy and several masses of darkness rose from the cobblestone floor, their shapes changing until they matched apes and orcs. He turned to see Exedra standing on his hind legs with his front paws on the two crystals nearest him, his red eyes having taken on a black ring around the irises. "BEGIN!" Exedra roared.

With the dark purple dragon distracted, he took a solid blow to his right side that sent him skidding along the floor. Another shade stood above him, axe held high before swinging it down. Spyro rolled to his left and the attack missed by inches before he fired a pulse of darkness at the shade and making it disappear immediately. He stood up again and saw there where at least a dozen more shades coming at him, various weapons made of shadows ready to pierce his scales. The sound of something running on his left caught Spyro's attention. An ape-like shade came sprinting at him, spear in hand. As he approached, Spyro wrapped his tail around the weapon and pushed the head of it into the ground, causing the shade to pole vault over the dark purple dragon who didn't hesitate to impale the construct with his tailblade and causing it to vanish as well.

Spyro noticed a lack of pain in his right side. Taking only a moment to look, he saw the wound had completely healed. Not questioning it, he looked back up to the remaining enemies. Some stood still while others came towards him slowly, preparing themselves for anything. Too bad they couldn't stand up to the darkness beam that tore them apart. The Dark Purple Dragon smirked as the black beam destroyed four of his enemies instantly before impacting on the far wall and exploding. As long as Spyro lived, he would never tire of that attack. The others took advantage of a small opening in the dark purple's defense to surround him. Spyro mentally laughed at their attempts before slamming his paws on the ground and letting a wave of darkness escape his body. The wave was a full three-sixty degree circle that quickly grew and sliced through most of the targets. The only survivors were two that had put their weapons up in defense. The moment they had dropped their guard, Spyro impaled one from behind with his claw while blasting the other with another dark beam and with that, the last of the training dummies were gone.

"I'm impressed Spyro." Exedra said as he released his grip on the crystals and they all stopped glowing as did his eyes. "I have to ask though, where did you learn how to use the dark wave? I don't remember teaching you that."

"Well I asked Cynder for a little help with the other elements and she taught me the basics."

"Basics? That was an expert-level darkness attack! Cynder must be very gifted if she could teach you that. How long did it take you to learn it?" Exedra asked.

"About a week I think. It was a long time ago."

"That will be all. I expect you to meet me here tomorrow… on time preferably."

Spyro nodded and walked back to the Academy with pride. Knowing you mastered an expert-level attack before even taking a darkness class would do that to most dragons. Exedra closed his eyes to remember when he had created the attack. He visualized what he wanted the energy to do, but he couldn't manage to perfect it for a year and his grandson had managed to do it in a week! Exedra looked up to the sky as the last of the darkness residue vanished.

"You are quite the powerhouse Spyro. I'm proud of you…" he thought before heading back into the school to teach his next class.

A few weeks later…

"Spyro, use a dark mist!" Exedra ordered from the sidelines. He was gauging Spyro's progress on mastering new techniques. It appeared that darkness was perfectly natural to him, being the grandson of the darkness god tends to do that. He would grasp the concept of a new attack in a day or two, and master it quickly after that. At the moment, he was exhaling a black mist that looked very similar to Cynder's shadowfire.

"Excellent! Now show me your shadow step!" Spyro sunk into his own shadow before quickly shooting out of the shadow made by the wall. Shadow step was a very useful teleporting skill for dodging and getting around an enemy.

"Shadow cloak!" Spyro's body turned into a mass of black smoke before Exedra shot a dark beam that harmlessly passed through the purple dragon.

"Dark wave!" The purple dragon smashed his forepaws on the cobblestone again and a huge wave of darkness that dwarfed the original one he demonstrated engulfed the entire training area.

"Very good Spyro, you may not be a 'master' yet but you are definitely the strongest darkness user I have ever taught."

Spyro didn't know how to respond. Such praise coming from the darkness dragon god was unheard of for someone his age. Exedra dismissed him saying his lessons were complete and he was to meet Hazard the next day for Fear lessons. The dark purple dragon agreed and walked back to the Academy. He had finished much later today than he normally did. It was already dark and the moon was out.

The Next Day...

Spyro woke up in his room in the Twilight Academy as the sun rised, after days of training under Exedra he was almost tired out. He got up and saw that he was late again.

"Aww man, why?!" Spyro said as he leaped off his bed and out the door.

And he did not want dissapoint a Dragoness Goddess who created the Fear Element. He quickly dashes off while grabbing some meat, eating it quickly. He soon practically crashed into the Wall of the Twilight Academy. As Spyro gets up he looks around too see that it gets really dark as he walks on to get to his training until it's pitch black and then there was a light leading to a training area. As Spyro followed the light, he saw the training ring and outside of the large circle was a crystal. As he looked at the crystal it looked eerie. A dragoness face appeared in it and Spyro immediately knew who it was, the red eyes she had were not easy to forget.

"Hey Hazard, sorry I'm late. I overslept" Spyro said feeling a bit uneasy.

"Nevermind that, find me in the darkness, only use fear to aid you" Hazard said with a terryfing look on her face.

Spyro is soon felt even more terryfied as all the torches where blown out. He walked aimlessly in the dark as he could only use his fear element. Then something happened that made him scared the most...he found her. Spyro froze as he stared into her red eyes. She was huge just like the other Dragon Gods, she had five wings, a prehensile tail, and had a underbelly and a wing membrane. And as striking as she was she still topped with her red-violet robes, headscarf, and silver bangles. Seeing that Spyro was afraid because of the fearful atmosphere she came up with, she tested him to see if it truely affects him. So quickly and easily she grabbed his horn with her tail and did a simple, but deadly siren scream to see if he would just give up. Spyro was terrified of her, but he snapped out of the frightened state and did a Siren Scream back and amazingly it was almost was as loud as Hazard's.

"I'm impressed you showed me that you are not afraid and that's the first step in learning how to master in the art of the fear element. It's good to know not to fear the fear, but use the fear" Hazard said with a smile.

Spyro smiled weakly, because this wasn't going to be the last horryfying test. Though he is brave, but Hazard just scares the Dark Purple out of Spyro.

"Spyro may you please burn the torches for me?" Hazard asked.

Spyro blew fire on all the torches quickly.

"Good now that you may see I can teach you how to perfect your siren scream, as it becomes stronger into a Blaring siren scream then a Peircing siren scream." Hazard continued as they walked into the ring. She sent Spyro to the middle of the ring.

"Yes ma´am" Spyro said a bit nervous.

"Spyro do you know how to use the Phantom fright?" She asked.

"Well... no, I don't" Spyro answered.

"Do you have any friends who have the power of the fear element?" Hazard asked.

"Well yes it's a Purple Dragoness named Cynder" Spyro explained.

"Oh Cynder, I see. I've read her records and well she's simply a marvelous student, learn as much from her as you would from me and you may master the fear element know let's see your Siren Scream again" Hazard replied.

Spyro once more did a Siren Scream.

"You should give it a bit more like this" Hazard said.

She then did a powerful Piercing Siren Scream. It sent Spyro flying back into the wall. Spyro felt like he broke his back.

"That is not tolerable, I expect more from you. Now you should try this again first you then me" She said glaring at him.

"Yes ma´am" Spyro said in pain as he got himself together.

Then Spyro did a Blaring scream.

"Better, but still not like this" Hazard said taking a deep breath.

Spyro braced himself this time and when she did her Piercing Scream. He flew back, but was not flung toward the wall.

"Better" She said.

He trained and trained for a few more days, but Spyro still could not reach the Piercing scream. He decided to go to Cynder to take a break.

Cynder was walking towards Spyro as Spyro walked through the halls. Spyro stopped her by walking in front of her.

"What's up Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"..." Spyro did not speak or respond.

"Spyro are you ok?" Cynder asked a bit concerned.

Spyro shook his head once. He then used charades to try explain to Cynder. First he seemed to be acting like he was shouting without sound then he acted like he was shivering in fear. Cynder then figured out what was going out, Spyro was training with Hazard and lost his voice doing the siren scream and trying to do the other screams.

"Ok let's take you to the nurse" Cynder told Spyro.

After a quick visit to the nurse and getting a red gem, water, and a type of tea, Spyro rested in his room. And after a few minutes he got up and went out of his room to see Cynder sitting right outside checking out her claws and she looked up and smiled.

"I'm alright, but I still can't perfect the piercing scream" Spyro said seeming a bit angry.

"Your not strong enough to do that weak and simply move. You couldn't even send me back one inch" Cynder teased, but with good reason.

"What?! That's not true! I'll show right now I could be a better Dark Dragon you could ever be" Spyro said getting angry with no explained reason and then he did it. He did a piercing scream sending Cynder a few feet back.

"Woah calm down, but at least you did it" Cynder said with a smile.

"Alright now to work on my Phantom fright" Spyro said flying off.

After few more frightening training sessions,he quickly became a master of fear . He broke about 11-15 bones, but he learned how to do the Paralyzing Phantom fright, how to create several huge fear bombs at once, how to break down an enemies courage mentally, and how to be anyone's worst nightmare. Now everyone was amazed that he didn't break down and quit some even mocked him seeing that it was stupid to keep on, now he was going for Shock. But Shock's um...different. He didn't wait for Spyro to come to the training area. While Spyro headed to his class a ball rolled in front of him and it was green. He did not know what it was, but it looked familiar. Then he got it, but he was too late. A type of tear gas then spread out of it, first it was white then yellow and it turned green. Spyro coughed a bit and as he tried to escape the gas, he bumped into something big and soon he felt like he was stabbed. He was so close to escaping, but passed out. Soon he woke up in the training area.

"Wait, what happened?" Spyro said as he looked around.

He was in a training room where it had a pool of some sort of substance in the middle. As he looked closer he saw that it was poison.

"Hey Spyro ready to do some training" Shock said.

"Ok?" Spyro said confused and totally thinking that Shock was totally nuts.

"Alright then" Shock said then he stabbed Spyro in the neck with his scorpion-like tail.

"Ahhh, what was that for?!" Spyro yelled in pain.

"Stop being a wuss, it's not deadly, well not totally,just part of your training now walk in a straight line over there into the pool of poison" Shock replied.

"This guy's a psycho" Spyro said walking into the lava slightly wobbly with his sight blurry.

He walked into the poison and it stung a bit on his scales and he winced in pain.

"Alright now drink the poison" Shock said seriously.

Spyro hesitated and Shock stood there staring at him. Spyro looked at the poison then at Shock then at the poison then at Shock. He kept on until he stopped and looked at the poison. Spyro took a deep breath and drank the poison. He took a few gulps and coughed.

"Whoa now that's enough you pass the first test, your the second persson to ever pass the first test" Shock said.

"Wait what do you mean second?" Spyro asked.

"Well the first one was a partly a god, but the others weren't so lucky most of them died others were injured. Some were eaten alive by the poison and suffered painfully.

"Yeah, but you didn't" Shock said with a normal expression.

Spyro didn't have a response and Shock continued,"Well Spyro now let's see you spray the most deadly poison at this dummy here and you pass this test". Spyro looked at the dummy, but when he tried to shoot his venom he started to become delusional and even saw things that weren't there. Like he saw Cynder dead and he saw creatures that didn't even exist. He then shook his head and threw up a lot of venom that burned through the ground after eating the dummy.

"Ewwww, that doesn't look right" Shock said looking at the venom in disgust as it did look more like digestive acid than venom.

"I'm a cute little rock" Spyro said sounding like a lunatic.

Shock slapped him twice to get Spyro back to his senses.

"Let's try again. I don't care if I have to dunk you in poison to make this work, if you feel dizzy, don't fight it flow with poison as it moves in your viens" Shock said.

Spyro decided to take the advice. And soon he didn't feel so sick anymore. He took a deep breath and sprayed at a wall and it penetrated the wall smoothly.

"Alright nicely done you achieved the first test of your strength with poison. Now to drop you into a deep well of poison" Shock said and they walked toward a circular patch of grass in the room.

Shock dug a deep hole and filled it up with his deadliest poison. He got a gem and dropped it in.

"Jump in the poisons fine. Now find me the gem. You pass if you survive" Shock said with a smile as he enjoyed these test.

Spyro dove in and it burned his scales and eyes as he swam to bottom and got the gems, his sight was becoming blurry, but he didn't give up once he swam through and reached the surface and got out of the burning poison. Spyro gasp for air trying to breath. He panted for a while.

"Great you passed as a treat you can use that red gem and more for your burns" Shock said giving him more.

Spyro felt better as he used the red gems. Spyro felt something bubbling within him. Then he sprayed a Lethal venom and it penetrated more smoothly and quickly and lasted longer.

"Nice you have done the top-level of venom, but you still haven't mastered all the basics. There is still a need to learn the levels of the scorpion strike." Shock continued.

"Alright I will do anything" Spyro said a little loopy as the venom affected much of his thinking.

For a few more sickening lessons on the poison elements, Spyro had to go to the infirmary several times. Other dragons threw up as they learned that he drank Shock's poison. Most of his scales burned up, but after a while they grew back. He soon learned how to do the Lethal Scorpion Strike. He broke 20 of his bones when Shock challenged him. At one moment he bled poison. Spyro began to get better as he could move venom throughout several distances with his claw. He didn't give up when he lost some of his sanity after, being left in a locked barrel of poison for hours. He learned to produce poison through his claws and to make a coat of poison around his body. Also he made lethal nova gas like bombs and how to give a person hallucinations. Now he was going to do his last test.

"Well Spyro between the training lessons and the challenges, you've grown. Now for your last test" Shock said with a smile.

"Finally" Spyro said weakly.

Then a weak limping paled scaled old dragon with green eyes came in. He looked horrible and it looked like he had rabies. He looked horrible and it was sickening to look at him.

"Spyro I've injected this old dragon with a deadly poison, he volunteered to help with this test, I want you to cure him you've got only 5 hours to think how or he will die" Shock said seriously.

"What?!" Spyro said frightened at the thought he had the cure a dragon who could die in a few hours. And he didn't know how.

"I trust that you will find a way to solve this. And don't bother asking any other Poison dragons or the nurse. My poison's different. Traditional remedies won't work.

"I can't. I don't how, I won't do this" Spyro said not accepting the challenge.

"Sorry Ry, looks like your going to die" Shock said apologizing for Spyro's ignorance.

"It's ok, at least I did something for a good cause" Ry replied.

Spyro with tears ran to his room as he was emotional when it comes to deaths he might have something to do with. Shock saw as he ran and shook his head. A few minutes later there was a knock on Spyro's door.

"Come in" Spyro said as he was thinking and writing on a scroll.

The door opened and Cynder came in.

"Spyro are you ok? I heard what happened. You can't give up. The old dragon still has like 4 hours to live" Cynder said.

"You don't understand I've tried eveything. I even wrote a whole page on ideas, I even tried thinking of moving the poison, but has a risk of the poison going into his heart and killing him" Spyro said angered.

"I don't think you're trying hard enough. Your thinking to hard" Cynder replied.

"Just leave me be Cynder" Spyro said.

"Fine, but I want you think about what I said" Cynder replied leaving.

After an hour of thinking Spyro got out of his room and headed back to the old dragon. He looked at the dragon thinking of many of the ways he could, but then he realized Cynder was right he thought about it too hard. Then he found out that the old dragon had one patch of living scales that weren't pale and dry. So he placed his claw there and it was smooth and clear. So he got an idea to make his mind the same. Once Spyro did he cured him and he was a fire dragon now full of life once more.

"Thank you young dragon" Ry said as he left.

"Congratulations, you cured Ry, you are now a master of poison" Shock said as he entered the room.

"Yes!"Spyro said happily and even did a little dance, but broke his leg.

"Yeah I'm going take you to the infirmary" Shock said placing Spyro on his wing then taking him to the nurse.

After a few days of therapy and healing Spyro returned to his training though he still felt a bit weak and exhausted. Now it was time for the simple Wind element. He walked into his Wind class and saw Oberon waiting for him. She beared four wings instead of two, covered in feathers, not scales. She wore many gold bangles around her legs and neck and makes jingling sounds whenever she walks. She also had violet scales like the purple dragon of legend with yellow underbelly and wings. Once Spyro was at the class he quickly began with some Cyclones, Twisters, and broke the sound barrier easily in flight. He was still exhausted, but he aced the Wind element. Soon he did a race with Oberon and won.

"Wow young dragon your a natural at this" Oberon said with a smile.

"Well I've been through alot throughout these days" Spyro replied.

"Well you have mastered all of the elements yet you still have a lot to learn, so the Gods will require you to check in each class and practice. It's simply so you don't get lazy" Oberon explained.

"Splendid*yawn*" Spyro said tiredly.

Two Months later...

After two months of training Spyro have gotten stronger and his body shows it well. He seemed more bulkier than ever. He has much more power now than a Demi-Dragon God. Cynder's noticed too. Spyro now trains on some of his own time figuring out his combat skills as he mixes his elements into combos againts 10 elite dummies. Cynder was there just watching him. Spyro burst into speed circuling around and around creating twisters and cyclones. They drew the dummies into one area. He then spread poison all over them and they melted. Another set came and he did a shadow claw and they exploded into smoke. A third set came and all he did was stare. He made the dummies so scared using the fear element that they decided to kill each other or themselves than fight Spyro.

"Wow, you were great and look great" Cynder said coming closer to Spyro with a seductive stare.

"Um...Cynder, stay back. I'm warning you" Spyro said feeling awkward. Cynder kept coming closer.

"I said stay back!" Spyro said running away.

"I just want to give your reward" Cynder said chasing him.

"Sorry Cyn, I need my space...to breath. And you'll make me go soft" Spyro said as he ran.

"I just want you to feel great. We both will" Cynder explained.

"No, Cynder. I just need some time" Spyro replied.

"But I love you" Cynder continued.

"I love you too, but...we need to slow down...I'm getting really tired*pant* I can't keep running*pant*" Spyro said tiredly.

"Love has no end, it doesn't get tired nor those it slow down. It keeps strong forever" Cynder replied.

"Cynder, stop chasing me" Spyro said.

"Why should I when you looks so good. You were handsome then, but now you just look sexy and hot" Cynder continued.

Spyro soon went into a dark corner and used his shadow element to conceal himself. Cynder wasn't fooled though. She caught him and kissed him and kissed him more. He melted as Cynder gave him his reward of kisses.

Sometime after Spyro was walking through some halls.

Under the Cloak of Darkness, Exedra watched Spyro as he saw how he was progressing and his power was becoming stronger. He removes the cloak.

"Well he's becoming stronger, we should keep a closer eye on him" Exedra thought.

Exedra decides to talk to Galaxia about the matters of dealing with Malefor. He goes off to meet her. He find her in the halls of the academy.

"Galaxia we need to talk, I have figured the idea of getting rid of Malefor. The other gods and us will be fighting Malefor ultimately killing him. I will lock Spyro in his room while this is in play. We wouldn't want him to intefere or Malefor to do anything that may cause more problems" Exedra told her.

"I understand, I'll inform Oberon and the others" Galaxia replied.

Galaxia went to the rest of the Twilight Gods. Once all is informed Exedra quickly goes to find Spyro. He finds him talking with Cynder.

"Spyro, I would like to speak to you in your room. Cynder may you excuse us" Exedra told them.

"Alright, later Spyro" Cynder said then left.

As Exedra walked with Spyro to Spyro's room, Spyro began to ask,"So what's wrong?".Exedra stared at him then answered, "Well young Spyro, we have to discuss a few things". Soon they were nearing the door.

"What type of things?" Spyro asked confused.

"I will discuss it soon as we enter the room" Exedra answered trying to make sure Spyro got in.

Spyro entered and as soon as he went in, Exedra locked the door, created a quickly shadow gate, a fairly simple gate only to keep Spyro in. Spyro was too late to realize this and banged on the door trying to get out.

"What is the meaning of this?! I said I wouldn't run away again!" Spyro said a bit angry about being locked in his room once more.

"It's only to insure the ruthless Malefor demise without interference by someone else. We can't let you be there, or we might not be able to carry out the destruction of Malefor and his evil once and for all" Exedra explained before leaving .

Spyro banged on the door for sometime until giving one last shot.

"I can help! Let me out! Someone...Spyro continued.

He layed in his bed wondering what to do thinking about any possible escape.

Meanwhile Exedra and the other Twilight Gods and Goddesses teleport to Malefor's Chamber where they easily take down charging apes using little to no energy at all. Soon they reach Malefor's throne room. There he was standing with a huge smile in his face.

"Ah welcome, make yourselves at home" Malefor said jokingly.

Back with Spyro...

Spyro was pondering a while before he figured out someone who could help, the only person he could of rely on at the moment, Cynder. He began calling out Cynder's name," Cynder, Cynder. Oh where, Oh where has my little Cynder gone?" Spyro said hoping she would hear so he kept on and on.

Meanwhile with Cynder...

As Cynder left Spyro with Exedra she headed to the courtyard and relax, maybe read and study. Soon she got a bit tired and decided to get some food in the cafeteria before heading to her room to rest. She walked toward the cafeteria and grabbed a quick piece of well done meat. Once she was done she headed to her room, while she walked through the halls she heard some one call her name.

Back with Twilight gods...

Malefor stood there smiling, he knew what they were going to try. He knew that the gods before him were only shadow and fear illusions and that they were behind him.

"Ah Galaxia why go above me when you are totally beneath me?" He said without taking a second to look up.

Back with Spyro...

Spyro called and called Cynder until he heard a reponse," Spyro are you in there?" Cynder asked as she approached the gate.

"Yes now get me out of here, please. The Twilight Gods and Goddesses don't know what Malefor's capable of" Spyro replied.

"What are you talking about? Ah never mind forget it, you'll explain more as I get you out" Cynder responded.

She then picked both locks of the gate and door with her claws and Spyro was free.

"Alright, here we go again" Cynder replied following him.

After a quick flight to Malefor's Chamber at full speed, they managed to arrive when they were needed most. The Gods and Goddesses were advancing doing all they could to destroy Malefor. As they charged using many tactics to take down Malefor, Malefor sometimes copied them doing the moves better than they could. And that was impossible, unless he some how acquired essence from a dragon god. And that was way impossible. Malefor then started to glow as Spyro landed. Malefor was charging ahead knocking down the Gods and Goddesses. Spyro tried to jump into the fight to help, but Cynder held him back.

"We can't go in there, he'll tear us apart. He seems way more powerful you know. We have to live to fight another day" Cynder said.

Spyro thought deeply about it and agreed. Spyro breath a dark mist and Cynder blew some smoke and they saw the dragon Gods and Goddesses escape out of the smoke and they followed. Galaxia saw them when they followed and told the other Gods and Goddesses. Exedra glared and the others looked dissapointed at Spyro and Cynder. Once the arrived back at the academy, Spyro and Cynder got a harsh talking to in the office.

"What were you thinking?! Following us! You could of gotten yourself killed!" Exedra said angered.

"We just wanted to help" Spyro replied.

"You know how much power Malefor has, I don't know how, but Spyro you are still linked to him. The closer you are to him and the more power you gain, he gains" Exedra explained angered.

"Exedra we don't have time for this, do this later" Galaxia said.

Exedra glared at Spyro. Then Galaxia said," Spyro and Cynder you are dismissed".

"Spyro and Cynder left quietly out of the office.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with Spyro" Exedra said.

"Exedra, we're not here only to discuss Spyro, what about Malefor?" Hazard said.

"We'll have to kill him somehow, we need to get rid of his power...the only way to do that is..." Exedra replied.

"To extract the darkness linked to him from Spyro that might kill him painfully or kill Spyro quickly and painlessly" Galaxia said seriously.

Everyone was quiet now and they had no idea Spyro was hearing everything.


	10. The Call of the Galaxy

Chapter 10: The Call of the Galaxy

Eight Days... Eight long and painful days of training. Spyro had already mastered all of the Dark Elements beforehand, but he was insisted upon to train more so the abilities would never escape him. Hard as it may have been, he was actually glad he was tired as he was. He hoped maybe with all of his energy drained he would now sleep at ease.

Spyro entered his room, exiting the dark and empty hallway behind him. He slowly pulled himself unto his resting area and then his thoughts started to drift. He thought about Cynder, the Dark elements, the fact he was now aware of the royal blood he had, and of course... Cynder again.

Eventually, to his disappointment, he started to realize despite his exhaustion he was still unable to sleep. Instead, he gazed out the window of his room, looking out upon the stars. Spyro didn't know what it was, but it felt as though something or someone was drawing him towards the stars.

Then in one quick second, his vision faltered and he went into a trance.

Spyro found himself floating. Not flying but floating. He looked around at his surroundings and started to panic. Not only was he no longer safely in his room, but instead he in the middle of nothingness. He was surrounded by a pitch black void, and no matter how hard he tried to look, there wasn't a single dragon in sight. His fear of loneliness started to arise, the setting of never ending darkness reminded him all too much of being held captive by Malefor.

Then, when he was just about to scream out for help, a flicker of light sparkled in the corner of his eye. He moved his body towards it with ease, and before him was a bright orb of light. Before he knew it, there was more than just one. Every other second, another sphere of light would appear. Each one shining it's glorious light upon Spyro's dark scales.

After only a minute of feeling alone, Spyro started to feel... happy. These orbs of light were actual calming for him to see, and after noticing that the orbs had stopped appearing, he finally began to take in what he was literally in the middle of.

Space, or rather a constellation of stars he had somehow teleported inside of. He tried to identify this array of stars, but he couldn't recognize this pattern. Rather than trying to use his head, he instead took in the majestic sight and enjoyed every second of mindlessly floating among the stars. Spyro chuckled to himself when he realized only a short time ago he was on the verge of cringing in fear, now he never wanted to leave.

But now, in a great sense of irony, he had finally fallen asleep.

When Spyro came to, he was sprawled out on his bed. He jumped out of his sleeping position and landed on the floor of his room. Spyro shook his head, trying to regain focus after the vision he just had. Spyro made his way back to the window he had lost consciousness at earlier, and once again gazed at the thoughts were trying to comprehend what had just happened earlier, the sight of the night sky above suddenly now had a completely different effect on him. Spyro continue to ponder on what the vision meant, and what message it was trying to tell him.

Then, as his vision remained upon the constellations he now suddenly recognized, his mind now settled and his thoughts became clearer. Once his eyes had gone pale, he then started to decipher the vision just be gazing at the stars. Before he had reached this Deep Meditation, his vision was showing way too many distractions and his thoughts were clouding his reasoning. Now, with a new control over his mind, his vision turned everything around him into a dull gray color. The stars were the only thing that were not obscured, in fact... now he could easily make out the different constellations at ease, as well as identify the stars he needed to turn his focus upon.

He understood the message that the stars gave him, by decoding the manner of how the stars blinked or twinkled, he discovered the reason behind his vision among the stars. It was a message to understand messages; the stars had just spoken to him in the manner of recognizing him to be the grandson of Galaxia.

Spyro understood now, with the vision deciphered, what it really meant to the the grandson of the Goddess of the Galaxy.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock at Spyro's door. The young dark dragon's meditation was immediately broken, and for a moment Spyro was disappointed, he enjoyed those small seconds of silence and understanding. He quickly rushed back to his room and head for the door, his breath was fast and strong for he was still recovering from his obscure vision and the revelation of his connection with the same powers Galaxia had.

As he approached, he noticed a shimmer of gold light that was already disappearing around him. Spyro inspected the area around him but didn't find any trace of it.

"Weird, first I'm flying among the stars, and then I'm becoming a gold statue." Spyro muttered to himself.

The door opened to reveal Galaxia was behind it. To Spyro, he found this very coincidental.

"Galaxia!" He exclaimed, bowing his head lightly, eyes still wide from the sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Galaxia was amused by Spyro's shock, she chuckled softly. "Now Spyro, why are you so surprised? Is it not customary for a Grandmother to see to her grandson?" She mused.

"Oh, right... Well I guess I was just-uh... Um " Spyro tried to find the right words but his mind was still wandering off and thinking about his vision and his momentary Meditation. Galaxia then saw the worry in her grandson's eyes, and her calm expression turned into concern.

"Spyro? Is there something the matter? You seem very distressed and absentminded." She asked.

'You learned all that from looking at me?' Spyro thought.

He wasn't sure how to explain all what happened earlier, but then he remembered that she was the Goddess of Galaxy so she would know all about these events more than anyone else.

Feeling more reassured, he decided to just throw it out there altogether now instead of having distractions later. He took a deep breath, then said:

"I had this vision about being among the stars." He blurted out.

Spyro noticed that, unexpectedly, Galaxia didn't have her concern look anymore, instead she looked... terrified?

"In my vision I was floating in the middle of this constellation..." Spyro told her about his first conflict (which he was trying to sleep) all the way to the point of when she came knocking on his door. The more Spyro explain the confusing line of events, the more Galaxia seemed to become more uneasy.

"And... this message from the stars, when you focused on the constellation with your mind... you could understand what it meant?" Galaxia asked nervously.

"Yeah, it was weird too. One moment I couldn't tell the difference between a star and a candle and then it was almost as though the whole array of stars was just an easy to understand library. All I did was put one thing together with another and then I could apprehend everything!" Spyro exclaimed.

One part of his mind almost expected Galaxia to complement his new skill, or even recognize his fast learning pace, but instead his grandmother just remained stationary in front of him. Her gaze transfixed upon Spyro as if he were a snake about to strike.

Then without warning, she backed away, and walked quickly down the corridor away from Spyro, without saying a word.

Spyro could not have had a more confusing and frustrating night.

"NO! I cannot do this; he is not ready for this element!"

It was roughly around two hours after Galaxia had visited Spyro and learned of his confrontation with the stars. Galaxia was back in her room, pacing quickly from one side to the other. Exedra was sitting quietly in the middle, his eyes focused on his mate. Galaxia had come into the room earlier almost panicking. Exedra knew all too well whenever Galaxia was in a state of hysteria, he needed to stay calm and listen before saying anything else that might make Galaxia go... more weird.

"How can I even begin? I thought we had more time before the stars called upon him."

Exedra would rather be sleeping but Galaxia had waked him up so abruptly, he knew that wasn't going to be an option. He sighed.

"Has he received that message though? Has he been given the message foretelling the Corruption?" Exedra asked.

"No... no but not yet. This is only the start. We don't have much time before it does though, which means I'm going to have to train him in the ways of Galaxy." Galaxia said worriedly. The Goddess suddenly slammed her claws into the ground, her star-lite scales violently shimmering for a split second.

"I. Can't do this ! It's too soon." She cried.

Exedra got to his four legs and coolly made his way towards Galaxia.

"I hope your over exaggerating concern is about what you cannot handle, and not whatever Spyro cannot handle." He said solemnly. The Goddess turned to Exedra with slight confusion. He smiled.

"Oh please, Galaxia, we are talking about the dragon that successfully survived Shock and Hazard's training! I'm sure he can handle whatever your stars have in store for them." He explained. This didn't seem to have an effect that Exedra expected.

"But that's just it Exedra! My stars are evolving on their own! They're resonating with themselves, they're practically becoming living beings!" She replied in a rush tone.

"Yes, they are becoming more living. But these stars were made by you, and if they are growing to be intelligent enough to make these decisions, than obviously we all know where got it from." Exedra countered.

This seemed to calm down the Galaxy Dragon greatly. Feeling more on the strong point of the argument, Exedra continued.

"I think the other reason for stalling is not because he was once the purple dragon. But because he is your grandson... I don't usually think in this sort of way, but if you are going to help Spyro become the dragon he is destined to be than you have put aside the relationships, and get him prepared for The Call of the Galaxy. Besides, this element will rid Malefor's cruel grip of Convexity upon him." He reassured, trying sound and look as comforting as possible... which was exceptionally difficult for him.

Galaxia gave him a long thoughtful stare, part of her wanting to avoid training Spyro altogether, another wanting to rid him of this burden forever. Arguing with herself was not something she enjoyed. In the end she gave up with a sigh.

"Alright... you're right this needs to be done. If I must somehow teach him the ways of the Galaxy, then we need to formulate a plan." Galaxia said.

"Now your talking."

Days after Spyro's bizarre occurrence with the stars and Galaxia's strange behavior, the days seemed to just go by smoothly and much more calmly than before. He had not received anymore visions the following nights, and by day the amount of the daily insults and mockery have gone down drastically to Spyro's relief. He was also glad to have had more time with Cynder with the majority of his training behind him. He didn't expect the break to last too long, if he once the purple dragon of legend, he knew very well how unforgiving could be to him.

Even if he no longer had purple colored scales.

He was just walking back to his dorm after a long day of conversing with some other dragons and practicing his dark elements, that he gained this sense of paranoia. Spyro would look over his shoulder every so often to only look down an empty corridor. This would happen a few times before he blamed it on his exhaustion and proceeded to enter his dorm.

The dark dragon slowly pulled himself unto his nest and curled up against the wall. His eyes closed instantly and his lack of energy put him into a deep sleep only a second afterward. Silence takes the room and a for a moment it seemed as though tonight would mimic the previous nights.

That was until the Goddess of Galaxy suddenly appeared in Spyro's dorm in a dance of star-filled shadows.

The dragoness placed her paw on Spyro's sleeping head, her claws started to emit a soft glow as both of their bodies began to lift into the air.

"This is it... let's see what you are made of Spyro."

Galaxia then Roughly Slaps Spyro across the Face Waking him up,Spyro then Saw Around to see that he was in the Middle of the Stars that Shined to him,Spyro begins to Panic and quickly Runs to Earth while Galaxia Stands in Spyro´s Way

"This is for your Own Good Spyro so Let´s See if you can Master Galaxy in order to Break Convexity Hold on you or you can be on Outer Space Forever"

Spyro took the Mission with Respect and began to synchronize with the Galaxy with Little Success.

One Week Later,Spyro was still not making any Progress with Synchronizing with the Galaxy,Spyro began to think of Cynder all Alone and began to Work Harder to Come Back while Galaxia walks back to the Twilight Academy to Warn Cynder that Spyro was on a Mission to Master Galaxy and Unleash his true form,where he will be More Powerful than Ever,Cynder is Happy that Spyro will be Lifted on his Burden from Convexity

Two Days Later,Spyro began to Perfect his Star Shine attack,Galaxia appears and Unleashes 20 Star Enemies to Spyro to Defeat in order to Complete his Galaxy Calling,Spyro began to Hurl Comets on 5 of his Star Enemies and after Obliterating the Twelfth Star Enemy,a Golden Light began to Envelop him,Spyro began to Roar in Awesomeness as his Dark Purple Scales Changed to Golden Scales,his Golden Underbelly Changed into a White Underbelly,in the Back of his Head,three Sets of Silver Horns Appeared,his White Nails Changed to Red Nails and a Purple Amulet Appeared on his Neck

On the Morning Spyro Teleported into Cynder´s Room,Startling her,but after a While on a Close Inspection Cynder began to Like Spyro´s New Appearance.


	11. Apollonir Downfall,Fight with Malefor

Chapter 11: Apollonir Downfall and the Fight Against Malefor

Four days had passed as Spyro's appearence changed. He was training at the arena, where he displayed his mastery of the dark elements, which consisted of Fear,Darkness,Poison and Wind. He had also showed his mastery of the Galaxy element. As he was showing off his mastery, he used a starshine attack. This turned into a massive amount of Gravity, which concluded the beginnings of the Gravity Element. He was being observed by Leaf, his new friend. He was unknowingly watched by a Black Dragoness. She had a white-yellow underbelly. Her horns stuck right upwards. She also had markings in her forehead, which changed during the different moon phases. Her wing membranes had the same bright yellow color that her underbelly had. She was of a sleek, curvy build, and her eyes were sapphire blue. Her tailspade had a form of a crescent moon.

Luna were secretly admiring Spyro's appearance, which was golden all over. When Spyro and Leaf leaved the arena, Leaf had to go to the Nature Class with Clayf. Luna saw her chance as she walked up to Spyro, inviting him to her room. Spyro, who had nothing else to do, gladly accepted the invitation and followed her. As she welcomed him into her room, she snatched a love potion to make Spyro fall in love with her instead of Cynder. Spyro was looking around in the room, which was likely created for Luna to remember the night itself. A moon-like orb was indicating the moon phases of the day. Spyro saw Luna coming towards him with a potion. As Spyro was interested in potions, he had read a book. He almost instantly saw that it was a love potion. This made Spyro angry. "Sorry, Luna, but I am already in love with Cynder!" He yelled. This action aggrevated Luna deeply. she asked him "Why do you love Cynder? She is a Purple Dragoness, while you are a hated Golden Dragon!" "I love Cynder because she has showed me kindness that would be more than you could ever understand!" With that, Spyro left the room.

Spyro heard Luna cry as he left for the Darkness Class. He was quickly becoming Exedra's favorite student, because of his mastery of the Darkness Element. None of the other Black Dragons and Black Dragonesses were interested in the element before Spyro had showed them his black aura without taking any hits from Exedra. After the Darkness Class, he pitched a rivalish fight with Crimson, a Crimson Colored Dragon with horns sticking right upwards, eyes black as the night and a tailblade in the shape of a shackle. His body was muscular, with a similar build to Spyro's. He was also interested towards Cynder, the Purple Dragoness, which led to their little game. Using the Fear Element, Spyro and Crimson were competing against each other, trying to get the most fear shattered dummies. The one with the most shattered dummies would be the one to have the love of Cynder. With them came the watchers. One of them was the goddess of Fear. The rest of them were many of the other Fear Dragons and Dragonesses of the the end of the match, Spyro left Crimson in the dust, with twenty dummies shattered while Crimson had only shattered five dummies.

Crimson watched the Golden dragon in awe, as he was deeply impressed of Spyro's skills. "Hey Spyro? You did really well! I wanted to ask you, do you want to be my friend?" Crimson asked. Spyro was surprised by the question, but that did not stop him. "Anytime, Crimson. Anytime." Crimson just smiled and nodded.

With that, Spyro left for Cynder's chamber. He was so fixated on his destination, he didn't notice the Great Goddess sitting in front of him, trying to find out Malefor's plans. He bumped right into her, breaking her concentration. " Watch where you are going, Grandson! I was into something important!" Galaxia scolded. "I'm sorry, Grandma Galaxia." Because of this, Galaxia went to her and Exedra's quarters, to finish what she was doing. Spyro went onto his destination, this time a bit ashamed of his mistake. When he finally came to Cynder's quarters, he found her sitting on her pillows. As he sat down beside her, he started to go on about how the day had been. When he came to the part about how he had ran into Galaxia, Cynder was a bit surprised. She was usually very coldheaded and calm. "Maybe she was into something important." Cynder said. "She said she was." Spyro answered. Cynder now understood the situation. She felt that she was exhausted. "Spyro, it's getting late. I'm going to bed now." Spyro wanted to lay down beside her, but he was at an academy, so he decided to leave to his room and Sleep.

The following morning, as Cynder was making her way to Spyro's room, she was intercepted by an angry Luna. "If you are going to have Spyro, you have to get through me first!" Cynder quickly understood what she meant and accepted the challenge. They went into the arena, unaware that Spyro was watching them beneath the cloak of shadows. As Luna was charging a beam of darkness towards Cynder, Spyro stepped in. He knocked Cynder out of the way and quickly sidestepped as Luna released the beam of concentrated Darkness she had pointed towards Cynder. " I can't love you because I already love Cynder!" Spyro shouted to Luna. Luna realized her defeat and apologized to Cynder for her rash actions. "Cynder, I am sorry for being such an idiot. I realize now that any how hard I try, he will never be mine. But I am lying if I say that I don't envy you. But, Cynder, do you want to be my friend?" Cynder hesitated for a moment, but after looking at Spyro for a while, she said "Why not. I am the kind of Dragoness that wants to be friends with everyone anyways, so why not start with the one who tried to take my love?" She said with a sly smirk and a wink. Seeing that Luna understood her joke, She, Cynder and Spyro were now friends.

Meanwhile, all the Gods and Godesses except Apollonir were discussing about whether or not to let young Spyro into their war meetings. Galaxia quickly said no, but she changed her mind when Exedra appealed to her better side. While that was going on there, Apollonir were sitting in a dark corner, communicating with none other than Malefor himself. Malefor and he were planning to rid the Twilight Realm of the King and the Queen. Spyro noticed Apollonir talking to someone in a dark corner. Spyro, being a curious dragon, cloaked himself in Darkness as he approached the God of Fire. As he came closer he saw who he was talking to. The dragon was talking to Malefor. Spyro couldn't hold his anger inside anymore, so he went right to his grandmother's chamber after Walking away from Apollonir and Becoming Visible again and shouted it in her face.  
"I saw Apollonir talking to Malefor himself! I can't believe that Apollonir has joined Malefor!" was what Spyro said to her.

Galaxia stared at the young dragon before her eyes with an open mouth. So did Exedra. Both were thunderstruck by Apollonir's secret alliance with Malefor, the dragon they all were fighting. "Apollonir was the next one on the throne after the Royal Family, but this changed when Spyro was born. However, he was corrupted by Malefor... After that he was no longer a purple dragon. This was his plan all along!" she exclaimed. With that, they all went to Apollonir's room. As Apollonir himself entered his room, the gods and godesses encircled him. "You are hereby branded as a traitor, and you will now lose your godly powers!" Galaxia exclaimed as the rest of the Gods and Goddesses flew onto him in a mess of tails, claws and horns. After a little while Exedra pinned him to the wall with his front claws. Galaxia then claimed his godly powers. "You will all pay!" Was all he said as he was banished.

Spyro and Cynder were summoned to the council of the dragon gods and godesses, where they got told that Apollonir had been taken care of. "Thank the Gods and Goddesses!" Cynder said with a slight smirk. Spyro laughed. "I see what you did there Cynder!" All the dragons laughed at that. "We have decided that you two are allowed in our war meetings." Spyro and Cynder sighed in relief and triumph

"However, that doesn't mean that you will be the ones to confront him" Exedra said with a stern look at the Golden Dragon and the Purple Dragoness. "You are not powerful enough for it yet, young dragons." Lars Lion came with a peaceful solution, and Exedra came with a more brutal one.

However, the young couple did not listen to them. They rounded up with Crimson, Luna and Leaf before packing their things for such an journey. The Dragon Gods and Goddesses had fallen asleep as they took off into the nothingness of the night. After a few hours of flying, they hit the border that blocked the Dark Twilight Realm from the Light Twilight realm, where they lived. Inside the Dark Twilight Realm, Malefor's fortress ruled over the forests of darkness. The dragons flew towards the fortress, and as they landed, they entered. Unknowing to them, Malefor awaited them.

The battle that started was ferocious and brutal. Luna was the first one to earn in a couple of direct hits with her Darkness Element, as well as her Lunar Element. Spyro fought after she had taken her turn. He managed to paralyze Malefor with a couple screams of Fear. After that, Spyro trapped him in a cage of Darkness. Leaf used his Nature Powers to trap Malefor in a Giant Vine and drain Malefor's vital energy. However, even after all that, he still managed to escape his cage and the Giant Vine. The dragons were caught by surprise by the move, as he knocked them out with a powerful attack gave Malefor enough time to try and give in a final blow. However, Spyro did not let that happen. He caught him in a stronger cage of shadows underneath them. Malefor stared in awe at Spyro, seeing how powerful he had become. As he was trapped in the cage, Cynder woke the dragons up from the knockout blow. They all shouted in unison "The criminal has been caught by his own power! How ironic!" They also spat at him before leaving him behind, trembling with rage.

As the dragons came back after the epic and short battle, they were welcomed with a huge welcome home party, seeing as how they managed to trap him in a cage of his own powers. Exedra was angry at them at first, for not caring about what he said and for not following orders, but that quickly changed from a stern scolding to a proud bragging. Spyro only smiled at this, as the group of dragons began to immerse themselves with the feast. 


	12. Ignitus Rise to the Godhood

Chapter 12: Ignitus Rise to the Godhood.

The Gods and Godesses were still moping about the treachery and betrayal of Apollonir, the Former Fire God. Without him, they were incomplete, because no dragon could take his place, since he was a genius dragon with a bite of fire that was as hot as himself. Every single god and godess remembered the good times when Apollonir saved them in times of need, but eventually, when they found out he was corrupted by the power of being a Fire God.

Galaxia and Exedra had decided that they needed new blood in the Godhood of Fire. They then remembered the remarks of Apollonir and Scream's two sons, Splitfire and Ignitus. They were both great choices when it came to the spot of being a god, but Lars Lion had informed them that Splitfire was already in the Job of a Guardian as the Fire Guardian in the Twilight Realm.

"Well, what about Ignitus?" Frosch said. Exedra pondered on the idea for a little.

"Ignitus has long surpassed Apollonir in power, and his soul is of the greater good." Exedra remarked. "It cannot be corrupted by the power of Fire."

Glacius then angrily stepped into the conversation. "Well, if that is the plan, I think that you should know that Ignitus had a fight with Apollonir. He ran away to a nearby village, called Bright Town. He wanted to become a blacksmith there." He explained.

"Well, Exedra, would you please escort him to the academy? That way we can choose him."Galaxia Asked

Exedra agreed and went to the Main Entrance. He soared off into the air, headed for Bright Town. He entered a Wind Tunnel, which greatly increased his speed. He arrived at Bright Town a couple of minutes later, where he started searching for the fire dragon. He found Ignitus at the blacksmith's house.

"What!? It was just a tiny error!" Ignitus shouted at his lead chief.

"I still don't think it was good enough!" He shouted back. "That 'tiny' error has made the Royal blade all stiff and rusty! That won't do!" he continued. "You're fired." He said.

"What?!" Ignitus responded. That was when another dragon appeared.

"Hello Ignitus. My name is Exedra, and I want you to come to the Twilight Academy with me." He said.

"Well, it doesn't seem that I have a choice." Ignitus said as he followed Exedra out into the air.

As the dragons landed in the main courtyard of the academy, they walked up to meet Galaxia. Galaxia then revealed herself as the Goddess of the Galaxy. Ignitus was dumbstruck at this revelation, althought he had always known the gods had an academy, where they had trained the younglings. As he was pondering why he had been sent here, Galaxia seemed to know his thoughts.

"You have been brought here by us, because of the betrayal and treachery of your father, Apollonir. He has gone over to the dark side and has teamed up with Malefor." She said. Ignitus was surprised by this and looked at her as she cursed Apollonir's name.

"But you were the strongest fire dragon we have knewn, other than the Former God of fire. So YOU have been chosen to be the God of Fire now."

"Oh my god..." Ignitus said. "That is amazing!" He said happily. Then something crossed his mind.

"What if I become corrupt by the power of the godhood of Fire? That would be very bad." He said to Galaxia.

"Don't worry, I have an idea of what to do." She said. "Follow me."

Ignitus nodded and followed her into an chamber. Exedra followed them and sat down to guard the chamber.

"This, Ignitus, is the chamber of transformation. This is where you will get your new powers." She told him. "Sit down beside me." She said as she sat down in the middle of the room. He sat down beside her as she readied a red colored spirit. "This is the very soul of fire, Ignitus. This will be inside of you as you become the New Fire" She explained. "But there is one thing you have to do before this. You have to repeat what I say now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm ready." He said as he braced himself for whatever was coming.

"I promise, that I, Ignitus, will never be cursed by the evil of the fire, and that I will use this power for goodness." She said, urging him to repeat.

He repeated the sentence as he felt a massive rush of power run through him. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH!" he bellowed as he felt the pain, heat and power of the godly power of fire rush in his heart and soul. His body grew much larger as this happened, and he aquired a lot of more details. His body was now More Bulky and Crimson Red. His head had aquired three Black Horns on each of the sides, and his eyes had changed to a Cyan Blue Color. On his neck, a scarlet amulet had appeared. Silver nails were now ruling his long talons, and golden rings of fire was on both Front Claws and his Rear Claws

"The change is complete." Galaxia said. "Must you be a good god now."

"Don't worry, I will be." He said, convinced by himself.

Later that evening, when he was finished teaching his class of the Power of Fire, Spyro ran into him. Spyro just stared at the huge Red Dragon before him. He was starting to panic when the Dragon said "Do not worry, Spyro. I am the New God of Fire, and also your New Ally. I do not mean harm to you." Ignitus said, trying to calm the dragon before him. It seemed to work. "But, Spyro, sleep well, okay? It would be a shame if you didn't."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Spyro said with a smile as he went to his Room and Went to Bed.

In the early morning, Ignitus woke up in his new room. He thought about going to Spyro's room as he rose from the bed, and he decided to do so too. As he entered Spyro's room, he Shoved the Golden Dragon with his claw. Spyro yelped in surprise at this and quickly began to scout around, seeing nothing else than Ignitus' huge body. "Spyro, you already know you have the dark versions of Cynder's power, right? Well, you also have golden versions of them. Lets put them to the test." He quickly said as he signalized Spyro to follow him.

After breakfast, Exedra went to patrol the Twilight academy. After the patrol was over, he saw the open door of the classroom of fire. He decided to take a sneak peek and saw Spyro breath a darkened spray of fire, and then after a golden wave of the same attack. Exedra watched in amazement as he decided to go to Galaxia and tell her what he had seen. As he entered their room, Galaxia looked at him.

"What is it, Exedra?" She asked as he sat down in front of her. He explained what he saw and revealed for her that Ignitus was teaching Spyro the way of his powers, both the dark and the golden ones. She was deeply impressed with this, as he was pushing Spyro further than ever before, just to keep everybody safe.

"We should gather the other Elemental Gods and Goddesses." She said.

"Seems smart!" Exedra said as he went to help her gather them.

Those who came was Oberon, Clayf, Lars Lion, Frosch, Glacius, Exedra, Ignitus,Dazzler,Shock and Hazard. Galaxia explained to them that Spyro was in need of someone to learn the use of the elements of Cynder and his. They all agreed to teach him the advanced elements, but they had to wait until it was okay for him to learn such tiring elements.


	13. A Stay in the Twilight Castle

Chapter 13: A Stay in the Twilight Castle

The vacation was near. Everyone had prepared plans for their break, including Leaf and Cynder. However, poor Spyro had nowhere to go. "Damn. Why me? Why can't I come with her?" He asked himself. His next class was the darkness class, so he decided to meet up early. He had been sitting on the bench for a couple of minutes, when Exedra entered.

"_The atmosphere in here is dense." _He thought as he entered. It was darker and sadder. He then saw the golden dragon sit on his bench. "Good morning Spyro." He said. Spyro nodded, but he was deep in his thoughts. Exedra noticed, but he didn't ask about what was going on. When he started the lessons, Spyro was absent-minded and not as great in performance as he usually were. When the class was over, Exedra walked back to his and Galaxia's room.

"I noticed something wrong with Spyro today. He seems really sad and depressed." Exedra said. Galaxia gazed at him for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Yes. I have great understanding of that." Galaxia said. "Poor Spyro has nowhere to go the next three months. But I was planning something." She said. Exedra cocked his head sideways.

"What is it then?" He asked.

Galaxia looked up for a second. "You see, I think it is time we let him meet his parents again." She explained. "It would be the best thing to do now. Then he can also hear what they've planned for him."

One week later, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Cynder was feeling guilty for Spyro, so she spent the rest of their last day of the season together with him. When the time arrived, she gave him a deep kiss. "I'll miss you, Spyro." She said. Spyro nodded, and shed a small tear. She noticed. "Don't worry Spyro. I will be back before you know." She said, trying to make him happier. But he only nodded once more. She saw that he was depressed badly. "If I could, I would." She said. "But right now, it's already been planned for me."

"Sure. I will miss you very much, Cynder. Know that." Spyro said. He gave her a long kiss. "Because you know I love you very much." He said as they broke it. Cynder blushed. Just then, someone called for her.

"Sorry, Spyro. I've gotta go." She said. "Goodbye. And know that I will think about you every day until we finally get back."

"Understood." Spyro said depressed. He walked to his room and cried it all out. But before his violent strike of crying stopped, Galaxia entered his room. "Pack your things Spyro! Because guess where you will be living the next three months!" She said. Spyro gazed at her in confusion. "You're going back to your parents again!" When he heard that, he could almost laugh in happiness.

"Really?! Yippy!" He shouted, overjoyed by the news.

When they arrived at the Twilight castle, Spyro was astonished. The castle was clean and sparkling, like it had just been cleaned. Spyro, Galaxia and Exedra entered the huge doors to the castle and walked into the corridor. Every single thing was shiny and sparkly. "Wow, they gave this place a good washing." He said. When they entered the throne room, which was now a completely mystified place, by all the shining surfaces and decorations, Drake and Hydra were sitting on their throne. They saw the trio walk up to them. "Galaxia? Exedra? Spyro!?" Drake said. The trio nodded and smiled. "Spyro here had nowhere to go in his vacation, so we decided to ask, can he stay here?" Galaxia asked. Drake and Hydra agreed.

It took them some time before they noticed how drastically his appearance had changed. "What happened to you?" Drake asked. Spyro just gazed at him with a smile. "Dad, I've mastered the element of Galaxy." He said, catching both Hydra and Drake in surprise. They were completely marvelled by his change of destiny, and they certainly liked it.

At midnight, Spyro wanted to explore the castle. He walked around in the darkness of the night, searching. After a while, he found something of interest. There was a room plaqued with "The Armory", and it interested him a lot. He walked inside, and he saw lots and lots of armor sets laying around. One in particular interested him. It was a set of dark armor that seemed to fit him perfect. Seeing as he was a curious dragon by nature, he put them on. But then, the alarm sounded. "Ah damn." He said. Just a few seconds later, his parents came running in a battle ready stance. They calmed down when they saw who it was, and Drake started crying as he saw his son in the armor. "That was given to me for many, many years ago by my father Exedra. And now, I'm seeing my son in it!"

Spyro was allowed to keep the armor. His parents brought him with along as they walked back to the Throne Room in Order to Make Spyro see that the Jobs of King and Queen were so Busy then he saw a note on the table which stated that Hydra and Drake had their duties as King and Queen of the Twilight Realm.

A Few minutes later, Spyro remembered something. "Apollonir has been taken care of by the other Gods and Goddesses. He tried to steal your throne with help of Malefor. But he's been stopped now." He said. "About the new god of fire, it's become Ignitus." He added. Hydra and Drake gazed over at him. "Apollonir wanted the king status... And now he's stopped." They said in unison. They were awed by the information they were given.

But Spyro wasn't finished yet, no. "I also want to become the king." He blurted out all of a sudden. Drake was surprised by the notice, but was okay with it nonetheless. "The plan was so at first you need to deserve of it. When you've become a guardian of the Twilight Realm then a Teacher of the Twilight Academy,then you will have a worthy status of being a King with Cynder as Queen." He told Spyro.

About a month after he arrived at the castle, Spyro was getting nearly bored and Galaxia noticed and ordered the idea of a picnic, which both Hydra and Drake accepted, seeing as it would be a nice way for them to get to know Spyro. Said dragon just nodded and went along with them as they went to the decided destination. They arrived at a nice place and sat down, setting up all the things that were needed and so on. As the picnic went on and on, Spyro got to know Hydra and Drake's secrets, as to how they met and how they had gotten so far in life. It turned out that Drake had helped Hydra with a bullying problem back in the Past. The spiritual leaders of the Twilight Realm later enthroned them, seeing as they were fit to be good leaders. The picnic eventually ended and they went back to their normal everyday life.

Two months in, Spyro was already getting better at his attitude, which in turn made him better fit as a prince. Hydra and Drake were uptaken with their own business and were too uptaken to notice, really. But someone, namely Exedra was watching him, being more and more pleased with his progress. Spyro went to the library that resided within the castle and went to a book that held the names of different guardians of the Twilight Realm,He didn't see many names, except for Splitfire,the Fire Guardian,Obsidian,the Darkness Guardian,Eternus,the Time Guardian,Plasmarus,the Plasma Guardian,Flora,the Flower Guardian and Luminicite,the Light decided to go on a path with an unique element instead. Exedra was watching while cloaked in shadows, and he was pleased.

After the three months were over, Spyro, Exedra and Galaxia went back to the Twilight Academy and entered the beginner graduation ceremony.


End file.
